Nightmares
by Princess Storm
Summary: Some students just can't get the visions of the war out of their heads not even when they sleep. Distrubing dreams and certain feelings pull a certain red head and bushy brown head together.
1. Prologue edited

A new story idea. Tell me what you think!

Nightmares

Prologue

The war had been over since early September, Harry having defeated the Dark Lord with the help of Hermione, Ron and many others from both the DA and the Order. It had been a long and hard journey but Harry had done what he had to do and he had made it out alive.

As soon as Voldemort was destroyed, the exhausted Harry, Ron and Hermione where shuffled off to St. Mungo's to recover the injures and pains from the battles. While they stayed and rested, the Ministry, the school governors, and the professors that were left, met and discussed the reopening of the school. The vote had been practically unanimous for the school to reopen. With Hogwarts open, students would have a safe place to stay, away from the last of the attacks by desperate Death Eaters. It would take time for the wizarding world to rebuild itself. It was agreed upon that the best place for the younger generations would be at the school. Studies would also be a distraction from what had happened.

Many of the students, like Harry, Ron and Hermione, were more then happy to go back even if the school held nothing else for them to learn. Hogwarts had been their second home where they had spent almost 10 months out of each year as they grew up. They wanted the comfort that the old castle held for them. Some of the younger students would rather have been home, but they knew why they were there and they knew they had to stay. While this was universally known, many of the first and second years still cried out in the night for their mums and dad's and to be home.

Because of the war, teachers were missing. The professors who were gone, had been replaced by Order members. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were doing the best they could to distract the students from the details that had happened in the last four months. But just the same, new students, as well as old, were not adjusting well to being back at school.

For the older students, the war had changed them. Many had taken part in the action, fought in the battles. People who had once walked the halls, were missing. Lives had been lost. Friends and enemies alike were gone. Students who they had shared dormitories and classes with for years would never again pass through the halls of the haunted castle. Those who had fought in the war still had nightmares every once and while, some couldn't sleep through the night without one. Many couldn't forget how close they had come to losing their lives. Others couldn't block out the image of a friend's death even when they slept.

Life at Hogwarts was not as it had been. Things had been changed. People were missing, memories would not fade. It was a big mess of a place and yet a handful of people chose to stay behind for Christmas and New Years rather then go home and face even greater disturbances and horrors there.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 5-31-07  



	2. Chapter 1 edited

Chapter 1

Snow flurries passed in front of the dark window. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for a sleeping female figure on the maroon couch in front of the roaring fire. But the sleeping figure was not resting gently. She tossed and turned as if in pain.

Suddenly she woke with a start and sat up. Her face was pale and frightened. The dream had not been a pleasant one.

For a moment, Hermione sat there breathing deeply, trying to push the still lingering visions from her mind.

"Why do I still dream of those days? It's been almost three months." She said exasperated as she leaned against the back of the couch, hugging her knees. "I wish they would stop."

No matter what she tried, visions of the war still filled her dreams. She couldn't sleep, afraid of what she would have to relive. She couldn't let her mind wander, afraid of what she would remember. Everyday things she encountered flickered on a memory of the war. A person, a subject in a book, a spell, the missing professors and students would all cause her to remember.

She hated it. She had tried everything to make the dreams go away. She stayed up until the early hours of the morning. She read book after book. She did homework and extra credit until she had completed every assignment until Valentine's day. Nothing helped.

Now that the holiday's were here and all but a handful of students had returned home and classes were stopped, she had nothing to keep the dreams at bay. And so she tried to endure them in a quiet and lonely silence, keeping them to herself. Even if she had wanted to share them with someone else, she couldn't. No one would understand how much they terrorized her.

And that was why she was staying at school over the holidays. Her parents didn't understand her overwhelming pain and all that she had endured. They had tried and she was grateful that they had, but they hadn't been there. They didn't know what it was like. Her friends had been there but everyone was recovering differently. Harry was doing fine and Ginny was great because she had Harry. Ron had turned quiet and got angry at the slightest thing. They were all coping in their own way. She would just have to find a way of her own to cope. A way to make the visions stop.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 5-31-07 


	3. Chapter 2 edited

Chapter 2

"The great hall looks beautiful." Ginny said to Harry as they walked through the giant doors hand in hand.

"It looked better last year." Harry replied as they walked toward the empty Gryffindor table.

"It's only cause they're trying to make us forget." Ron grumbled from behind them. Ginny turned and frowned at him.

"Such a Scoorge Ron. You think you'd be happy that it's Christmas." Ginny said as she took a seat next to Harry on the bench.

Ron glared down at her. "Happy? How can you be happy Ginny? People that should be here aren't. Dean, Colin, Lavender, Luna, Dad! How can you be happy when mum is at home trying to make a good Christmas for the family without Dad and most of her children not coming home?" Ron shouted at her. His voice echoed in the empty hall.

"You're a hypocrite Ron. I don't see you going home either!" she yelled back. "Besides this is the time to be thankful for what we have, not what we don't."

"Bloody hell Gin. Do you even care that dad's gone?" Ron exclaimed, his face heating up with his anger.

At this Ginny stood up. "Of course I do you idiot. I miss him too. But I've shed my tears. I'm trying to continue with my life. I'm trying to forget." She screamed at him.

"How can you forget Ginny?" Ron shouted. He didn't wait around for Ginny's reply but turned and stomped off, fury in his blood shot eyes.

"Hey Ron aren't you going to eat?" Harry called after his friend. Ron did not flinch but kept straight on walking.

Ginny sat back down on the bench and sighed. "Who does he think he is to criticize me? I don't see him going home to be with mum." She said frustrated and still heated from the argument with her brother.

Harry glared over at her. "Ginny take it easy on him. He's having a harder time of it then you are. He encountered scarier things then you did. He saw people die, saw Death Eater almost kill me and Hermione. Things like that are not easy to forget. I still see them too." Harry said as a memory shot passed his vision and he saw the scenes he talked about.

Ginny sighed and took Harry's hand. "I know Harry. And I'm sorry. I know he still has nightmares and doesn't sleep." Ginny said feeling ashamed for her yelling. She looked up at Harry as she slipped her hand into his. "But why is it that you can forget easier then he can? You don't have nightmares anymore."

Harry looked at her, a strange glaze to his eyes. "Of course I do. But not as many as I first did. And with Ron, he doesn't have the girl that he loves by his side like me. You helped me Ginny but Ron doesn't have someone like that. He's got me and Hermione but he can't seem to let it all go. Either he can't tell us or he doesn't want to. Either way we have to be there for him, not yell at him." Harry said. He kissed her hand.

Ginny sighed. "I know Harry. I'll apologize as soon as we've finished dinner." She said seriously. Harry gave her a small smile and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Okay Ginny. Let's eat." Harry said grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron climbed through the portrait hole steaming a little less from his ears but still mad. He pushed across the common room toward the dormitories like a train on a track.

"Ron."

He stopped dead in his tracks, almost staggering, when he heard his name and turned to find Hermione on the couch hugging her knees.

"Shouldn't you be down at dinner?" She asked in a quiet voice as if she were in the library.

"Shouldn't you be?" He replied still in fight mode. Hermione looked away and he instantly regretted it.

"_Why'd I yell at her? She didn't do anything." _He thought to himself.

"Well I just thought..." she said squeezing her knees tighter. Ron sighed as he dug his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Sorry Hermione." He muttered looking down at his feet.

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked as she let go of her knees and got up from the couch. Something in her voice was anxious as if it was hoping he would tell her something was bothering him.

"Just tired. That's all. I think I'm just gonna go straight to bed." He said as she walked over to him. "I'm not really hungry."

Hermione looked at him, hoping he would still open up. "Are you sure?" She asked not really convinced. She could tell that something was bothering him. After years of being friends it was hard for anyone of them to hid things from one another. As she spoke, she heard the rumble of his stomach.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. That's all." Ron said defensively. "I'll catch you later." And with that he side stepped her and jogged toward the stairs to the male dorms on the left. Hermione turned and watched him go, feeling somewhat disappointed and let down.

"I'll listen Ron." She whispered to his back. She thought she saw him stumble but he continued on his mission to be gone from the room. She sighed and hung her head.

She could tell he was having a hard time. They all had when they had returned to Hogwarts. Ginny had been haunted by visions of Harry dying, Harry had couldn't help but see that maybe the battle wasn't over yet, Ron seemed to be fighting demons inside

himself, and she could not stop the nightmares. Harry and Ginny were slowly forgetting and get on better. She could tell Ron was still battling inside. He just didn't seem like he could adjust back to everyday life. She assumed he was having more difficulties then she was, having lost a parent along with friends. It was hard for everyone who had lost someone in the war. Especially now that it was almost Christmas. The holiday season was the worst for missing a close person because it was about being with family and friends and with that one person missing, it just wasn't the same.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 5-31-07 


	4. Chapter 3 edited

Chapter 3

It was late. The moon was hidden behind the snow filled clouds. Ron lay starring up at the canopy of his bed. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand; it read 4:15 a.m. He sighed, looking over at Harry's bed. Harry slept peacefully, Ginny next to him in his arms. He rolled over on to his side, putting his back to the sleeping couple.

Ginny had moved into their dorm after a week back at school. Ron hadn't said anything to her about it because it seemed to help her cope with her pain. He knew she loved Harry and Harry, her. When they slept together they slept peacefully. No nightmares or dreams to interrupt their rest. In a way Ron was kind of jealous because he was the exact opposite. He never slept more then an hour or two a night, or if he slept longer, nightmares invaded his sleep and woke him with a start.

That was the case with tonight. He had woken a half hour or so ago from a nightmare. Now he lay there on his side thinking and taking apart the dream he had had many times since he had come back to Hogwarts.

In this dream he was back in battle, fighting against a group of Death Eaters. He had lost track of Harry, who he'd last seen with Lucius Malfoy. He fought the Death Eater in front of him and finally froze him. Before another Death Eater could step up, he looked around the area for Hermione.

His fist clenched up on his wand and his heart began to pound in his chest when he couldn't locate her. He yelled her name and he heard a scream in return. He whipped around to the direction the scream had come and he saw her on the edge of the fighting. He watched as she stepped away from Bellatrix, trip and fall backwards to the ground. His heartbeat rose as he forced his way through the crowd of fighting pairs to reach her. But before her could get close enough to say a spell, he heard Bellatrix cackle and shout, "Avada Kedarva."

At that point he pushed his way the last few feet to her, falling down to his knees next to her body. He cried her name as he looked down into her face. Her eyes were glazed and no breath came from her lips. Tears came to his eyes with the realization that she was dead.

Ron shuddered and his eyes flashed open. All his dreams were like that. Harry was missing, Hermione in trouble, or even he himself losing his life. So much of the time his dreams were of Hermione. These ones hurt the most. That was, of course, because he loved her. It was as simple as that yet so complex. So many times while the war was going on he had wanted to tell her but he never did. He could never bring himself to do it. Even though every part of his body told him he should, he still hadn't. Now he was beginning to think that his dreams were now telling him to by showing him how horrible it would be to lose her. And during the war, there had been a few times he almost had. He dreamed of those too, reliving the horrific visions of the past. These were the most vivid and the scariest of the nightmares and unfortunately the ones he had most often.

"Damn." Ron cursed smacking a fist against his pillow. He knew what scared him the most; the thought of not having Hermione around. This scared him more then dying himself. He loved her and the thought of losing her was unbearably painful. He loved her more then he could express; thus his reason for still having not expressed it.

No she didn't know. Or at least Ron hadn't told her. He had told her that he cared about her but it had been expressed with the excuse of them being best friends. It had been said during the war when everyone was telling those they cared about how much they meant. He had truly meant it though, with his whole heart. And now that his heart really knew how if felt, he struggled and struggled to fight away the dreams that haunted him while he slept and visions that appeared while he was awake.

Finally Ron sat up and threw back his covers. He kicked his legs over the side of his bed and faced the bed that had once been Dean's. More memories of the war flooded his head. He grabbed the extra blanket at the end of his bed and rushed out of the room, trying to escape the nightmares, the memories, and the happy sleeping couple.

He made his way down the cold stone stairs to the common room where a fire still burned bright in the hearth. He tossed the blanket on the maroon couch in front of the fire

and turned to the bookshelves on either side. After a moments browsing, he finally picked a many times read Hogwarts, a History and settled himself onto the couch to read.

Around 8:30, Ron heard footsteps on one of the stairwells and he looked up from his book to find out who it was. Hermione stepped into the common room in her flannel pajamas and dressing gown. She jumped back when she noticed Ron.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

Ron lifted up the book. "Reading," he replied.

Hermione looked at him in a puzzled way. "But you never read." She stated walking over to him to see what he was reading.

Ron watched her as she crossed the room. "Yeah I know but I thought it was a good time to start. After all you have been bugging me to read stuff for the past 6 years." He replied closing the book over his fingers as a bookmark so he could show Hermione the cover. "See it's one of your favorites." He grinned sheepishly.

"Ha ha. Very funny Ron." she said smacking him lightly on the shoulder as she moved around the couch to sit in the armchair by the fire. Ron turned toward her.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked folding the corner of the page over to mark his place and tossing the book to the end of the couch by his feet.

Hermione looked over at him then back into the flames. "I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep." She murmured wrapping her arms around her body as she remembered her dream.

It had taken place back during the war. Harry, Ron, and herself had been walking down a dark corridor. Harry led the way with Ron following and Hermione bringing up the rear. Suddenly Harry had stopped in front of a black metal door. He placed a hand on it and the door fell open. Harry looked back at them, then stepped over the threshold. Ron stepped into his place, looked back at Hermione with not a single hint of fright in his eyes. He moved forward and passed through the door.

Then, right as Ron disappeared, the door slammed shut and it disappeared, turning into a piece of wall. Before Hermione was just flat black metal. She screamed Ron's name and slapped the wall where the door had been. Without warning, the walls began to close in on her. She continued to scream. And just when she was about to be squashed from all four sides, she had woken up.

Ron watched her as she sat hugging herself. "So you wanna talk about it? Maybe tell me about it." Ron offered. Hermione glanced over at him and saw an enduring face. An almost sympathic look.

"I'd rather not." She murmured.

Ron nodded. "Alright then. But if you want to, I'll be there to listen." He said as he threw off the blanket and stood up. She watched as he moved in front of her chair and held his arms open. She smiled and stood up. He wrapped his arms firmly around her. She hugged him in return, resting her head against his shoulder.

Hermione sighed deep down inside. Her tensions being relieved with his touch. She knew he was there. She knew he was alive. She was safe in his arms and he in hers.

Ron held her close, almost protectively. If it had been up to him, he wouldn't have let her go. He loved the way she felt in his arms. He never wanted to lose that feeling. All together too soon, he let her go and gave her a smile.

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast." He said and headed for the boys staircase. Before he departed, he turned and added, "If you ever can't take keeping the nightmares to yourself, I'll listen to them."

With that he took the steps two at a time. As he pushed open the door to his dorm, he berated himself in his head.

"I sure am a hypocrite." He thought to himself as he flung himself on to his bed and threw the curtains closed around him. "Ginny was right."

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-3-07 


	5. Chapter 4 edited

Chapter 4

And so the snow kept falling all through the day. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow and were empty of footprints, except for Hagrid's large strides from his hut to the castle. The hallways were empty, barely any students were left over for the holidays. Those that were left had found various diversions of sorts to occupy themselves between now and the last few days until Christmas.

Harry and Ginny sat on the floor in front of the fire, a cold afternoon four days until Christmas, playing a game of wizard's chess. They were warming up from their earlier adventures of walking by the lake and playing in the snow. Ron and Hermione sat nearby occupying themselves in there own ways. Hermione sat at one end of the couch, a giant book about famous witches and wizards of the 20th century and a blanket in her lap. Ron sat at the other end of the couch with his nose in a Quidditch magazine. Everyone was relaxing, or at least trying to.

For much of the afternoon the four sat in front of the common room fire playing games, reading, and talking of Christmases past. Around five o'clock, however, Hermione fell asleep with her book open in her lap. Harry was the first to notice, sitting across the coffee table from Ron on the floor as they played a game of wizard's chess. But he just smiled to himself as he turned to find Ginny by the fire sketching her sleeping friend.

Suddenly, there was a scream and Hermione moved violently on the couch, the book falling from her lap. She still slept but on her face was a disturbed and frightened expression.

"Hermione," Ron said reaching out to touch her. As his hand touched her leg, she twisted but did not wake. Ron looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"We should probably wake her." Harry said moving to get up.

"No I'll do it," Ron said quickly, scooting closer to her. Harry looked at him and sat back down, watching as Ron slowing reached to touch her.

He lightly touched her shoulder. She twitched again but her eyes stayed shut. He watched her face, distorted in fear, and his heart hurt. He silently wished that he could protect her.

He lightly shook her shoulder. "Hermione," he whispered his voice deep as he leaned toward her.

At the sound of his voice, her eyes flew open and she saw his face. Their eyes caught for a minute then she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him. Ron automatically put his arms around her and held her close. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, against the scratchy, worn wool of his maroon Weasley sweater. They sat there together for a few minutes while her heart calmed in her chest.

Hermione listened to the beating of his heart, relaxing some in his arms. Her dream had been really strong. All the visions seemed real, almost like they were happening. Ron had been fighting Lucius Malfoy and she was standing near him fighting Goyle. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed Pettigrew coming up behind Ron. She screamed at Ron to watch out and Ron turned to her. At that moment Goyle shouted the killing curse aiming at her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Ron jumped in front of her and took the curse directly in the chest. His body hit the ground limp, his eyes open but unclear and glazed. Without thinking she had then yelled Avada Kedavra three times and killed Petigrew, Goyle and Malfoy with the rage and pain of her heart. As they fell back in there places, she dropped to her knees next to Ron and touched his cheek. She felt the coldness and her heart lurched so deeply in her chest, her breath caught and she felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. At that moment she had woken to find Ron in front of her.

Reliving the dream caused Hermione to snuggle closer to Ron's body. Ron held her tighter, realizing that she needed the comfort of another body to calm down.

Harry and Ginny watched closely the interaction between the two from where they sat. Both saw the scared look in Hermione's eyes and Ron's protecting grasp on her. Ginny noticed the way Hermione's body relaxed when Ron touched her. Harry noticed the sigh in Ron's body when Hermione was in his arms. From that moment both knew what was in Ron and Hermione's nightmares.

Suddenly Ron spoke. "Are you all right Hermione?" he asked in a murmur. Hermione took a deep breath and let go of Ron's neck, pushing his arms off her waist as she slid back.

She nodded. "Yeah. It was another nightmare. It felt so real I kind of panicked." She said avoiding eye contact with her three friends. "But I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked putting a hand under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. Hermione looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly. Then most suddenly, before Harry, Ginny, or Ron could ask her what the dream was about, she grabbed her book, left the couch, and headed for her dormitory. The three watched her as she rushed away.

"I wonder if she gets any sleep away from the nightmares." Ginny wondered out loud in an almost purposeful way. "She's been having nightmare's ever since we got back." She looked over at Harry then they both looked to Ron, who was still staring at the girls' dormitory stairs where Hermione had disappeared.

"Poor Hermione," Harry said. "If only there was some way to help her."

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-3-07 


	6. Chapter 5 edited

Chapter 5

After dinner that night, Ron sat down in front of the fire with a cup of tea to think.

He thought about the war. About his nightmares and the fears they revealed. His fear was obvious. It had been for awhile now. He was afraid of losing Hermione. He knew that losing her would cause his break down. She was a big part of his life. She had been for many years. He didn't know if he could live without her and he didn't really want to find out. He wanted to be with her. He never wanted to her to leave his sight. But graduation was fast approaching and with that they would head in different directions. She wanted to become a professor so she would go to Wizard University and he still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He just knew that he wanted her to be in it.

No matter how strong his feelings were for her, he had still not told her. They both had come close to losing their lives and even that had not scared it out of him. He didn't know why he hadn't told her. He had wanted to so many times but it never came out. Not even in the thick of battle.

"Bloody hell, I'm such a coward." He muttered to himself as he took a drink from his mug. He couldn't believe that something was holding him back when he felt this strongly for her.

"You're not a coward." Harry's voice came from behind him and Ron turned to look. Ron scoffed at his best friend then turned back to the flames. "Fine don't believe me. But you're not." Harry said sitting down across from his best friend.

Neither one spoke for a few minutes, they just sat in silence, staring at the flames. Finally Harry broke the stillness of the air.

"How are you Ron?" he asked watching his red haired friend.

"Yeah fine mate. Never been better." Ron replied, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Don't be a git Ron." Harry commanded. "I know something is wrong. Tell me what it is. I'm your best mate. I was there too. What you feel is probably what I did and sometimes still do. So tell me Ron!"

Ron looked up at his friend, a look of shame taking over his face. "I can't," he murmured, his eyes searching his empty tea mug.

"Why can't you?" Harry pushed. He was determined to get something out of Ron.

Ron hung his head. "I just can't Harry. I don't know why I can't. I know what haunts me and the fears my dreams tell me but I just can't let it out of me. Something in my head is preventing me from letting it all out. I feel like we're still at war, fighting and dodging to stay alive, emotions and feelings don't matter. It's turning me into a coward Harry because I can't tell her that I love her!" Ron said through gritted teeth as the grasp on his mug tightened.

Harry looked at his friend. Names didn't have to be shared to know who her was. Harry had known for a long time how his best friend felt about a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl they both called friend. He knew Ron was kind of shy when it came to girls and hadn't had many good experiences with them. But Ron was not the person just to sit back and not do something. At least not after how he had acted during the war.

"Ron not being able to tell her doesn't make you a coward. You're just nervous and you still seem to be living in survival mode. I've seen you fight in the thick of battle. You looked death right in the face, risking your life for me, for her, for your sister, for so many. You never ran away. You never once showed cowardness. You gave many of us more courage when we were losing ours. You never once showed us you were scared.

"But Ron everyone gets scared once and awhile. Everyone fears something different and when faced with the fear certain normal functions of the brain quit. I think because you can't stop having these dreams your body still thinks you're fighting. It hasn't switched off of survival mode yet. If you can find the thing that will stop the dreams then you will be able to relax and eventually tell her." Harry expressed.

Ron looked up at Harry. "I was scared Harry. Scared just like the rest of you. And these dreams, they keep me reliving the past. I can't make them stop. I've tried everything. Madam Promfrey has even given me a Dreamless Sleep potion but they still seem to break through." His voice contained a bit of anger as he spoke.

Harry looked at him. "They are telling you something then; giving you a hint on how to make them stop. What happens in them?" Harry asked leaning forward on his chair a little.

Ron immediately glanced up at him. Harry knew from the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to tell him.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I can guess what they are about." Harry said strongly. "They involve the war and Hermione don't they?"

Ron looked down and nodded. Suddenly, he felt like telling Harry about the dreams. "I can't help but see her die or disappear," he muttered, feeling something inside him break and relax.

"It's hard Ron. I've had lots of those dreams. Dreams where I lose you or Ginny or Hermione or Lupin or Hagrid or even myself. They were hard to get rid of. Especially the ones involving Ginny. Because I love her so much, they were the worst to bare. But since she came to stay with me, I've stopped having them. I think because I know she's there next to me even when I'm not conscious, I know she's safe and the dreams can't come true." Ron looked up at Harry as Harry revealed things he had not shared with him. "As long as she's there by my side, I know she's safe."

Ron nodded. "I wish I could feel that way. I always wake up nervous and my heart racing. I want to know if she is okay but I can't go and find her without her knowing something is going on. And I can't tell her about my dreams because then she will know how much I really care about her."

"And would that be all that bad?" Harry asked.

Ron stopped. "No," he muttered.

"Well then tell her."

"It's complicated Harry. We've been friends for so long. If I tell her now, things will never be the same. I don't want to lose her completely just because I love her. I'd rather love her from afar and have her never know. At least then I can still be around her and spend time with her." Ron confessed.

Harry sighed. "Well Ron. It looks like you've already chosen your path. You don't want to tell her for fear that she does not return your love but you are tried of living in these nightmares. I can't help you. All I can say is, she is the answer to your nightmares and if you ever want them to stop, you are going to have to find some way to know that she is okay every minute of everyday. She's your answer Ron." Harry said as he stood up.

Ron looked up at Harry and knew it was true. "But I can't Harry..." Ron mumbled.

"Then you will be cursed to relive your visions." Harry said, almost Dumbledore like, as he walked away from Ron toward the dorm stairs.

Suddenly Ron's anger flared. He knew Harry was right but something was still holding him back. Something inside his heart that kept telling him that she couldn't love a man like him and that he was a fool to think she ever would. Frustration raged in his veins and in an act of desperation, Ron threw his mug at the bricks of the fireplace. The mug shattered when it hit and Ron sighed. He stood up, muttered "reparo", picked up the mug and headed for the exit of the common room.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-3-07 


	7. Chapter 6 edited

Chapter 6

The grandfather clock in the common room rang one in the morning. Ron groaned and threw off the blankets. He roughly grabbed the extra blanket off his bed and practically stomped out of the room, slamming the door after him. Harry woke at the noise and looked over at Ron's bed. Ginny stirred and snuggled closer to Harry.

"Another sleepless night." Harry muttered to himself. He kissed Ginny's forehead then closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Ron clambered down the stairs and threw the blanket on the couch. He paced in front of the fireplace a few times. Suddenly he stopped, yelled in frustration, then sighed. Sleep would not come for him tonight. His mind would not shut off.

He took a deep breath and turned to the bookshelves on either side of the fireplace. "There has to be something in here that will put me to sleep." Ron thought out loud. He looked through the titles and after a few minutes or so, he pulled off a dusty copy of Goblin Rebellions of the late 1600s. He took the book and flopped down onto the couch. He covered himself with the blanket, leaned against the armrest and opened the book.

Hermione slept most of the night, tossing and turning most of it. She woke around 8:30 in the morning, tired of rolling around in her bed. She threw the covers off, and moved over to the wardrobe. She pulled out some clothes and got dressed. She grabbed a book from her nightstand and headed down the stairs to the common room to sit by the fire and read.

When she entered the common room she heard a faint noise. She looked around the room for the maker of the noise and found a body sleeping on the couch. She set her book on one of the study tables and moved closer to the couch. The closer she got the more she could realize that the sleeping figure was struggling in their dreams.

As she stepped around the couch she saw the red hair and new it was Ron. As she stepped closer, he began to toss more violently.

"No, no, no..." he mumbled.

Hermione moved closer to him and kneeled next to the couch. She put a hand on his chest and tired to wake him. When he would not wake, she gently repeated his name.

"Ron," she said slightly louder as she shook him harder. This time his eyes opened and he jumped up. She noticed right away that his forehead was sweaty and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Hermione," he breathed when he saw her. His green eyes immediately grabbed her brown eyes. Gently he reached up and touched her cheek. Her eyes widened a little at his gesture. Her heart had begun to beat faster. Then suddenly something happened that she had not been expecting. Ron leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

When his lips touched hers, her eyes snapped shut. Her heart beat against the inside of her chest. Within seconds she reacted to his push with one of her own. Slowly she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

At that moment Ron pulled away as he realized that he was not dreaming. He pushed himself off the couch and ran for the portrait hole.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-3-07 


	8. Chapter 7 edited

Chapter 7

Hermione's eyes blinked open and she saw Ron just slipping out of the room. Suddenly her heart twisted and uncontrollable tears flooded her eyes and a waterfall fell down her face.

As she turned and sat with her back against the couch, she began to toss about what had just happened in her mind. She wasn't quite sure what had happened. She didn't know why Ron had just kissed her. She just knew that she had enjoyed it. It was much how she had imagined a kiss between them might have been like in the thick of battle. Rough and hungry yet insecure and loving. Many times when they had been so close to death she had pictured him pulling her close to him and kissing her just the way he had just now. And when death had been staring her right in the eyes, she had hated a part of her for never having had kissed him the way she had dreamed of.

But no, they had never kissed during the war; never kissed at all. Ron was too busy being the hero and looking out for everyone else. There had been moments though that she had almost thought that he would but instead he just squeezed her tightly. There had been a moment even when she had wanted to, and almost had kissed him. He had just saved her from Bellatrix and they both had been breathing hard. Hermione had sat on the ground and he had knelt down beside her to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" He had asked, looking into her eyes to see if they held any signs of pain. She had nodded, looking back into his eyes.

They had paused there for nearly a minute. Hermione had felt a pull towards him and had leaned in. But before their lips had touched, they had heard Ginny scream and Ron had rushed off to help her.

By now she knew that Ron liked her. And she, too, liked him. They had been playing around the fact for years now but neither one had relented in their stubbornness and so it had still gone unsaid and undeclared. Since the war Hermione felt even more in love with him because she had almost lost the one person her heart truly did not want to ever lose so many times. She had wanted to tell him so many times while they had been resting and recuperating in St. Mungo's but she never could. He still seemed to believe that things weren't over with the war. That he would have to fight more battles. She knew he was still in survival mode and she had told herself that as long as he was in survival mode, she couldn't tell him. He would have taken her love as being of the best friend sort, like how she felt about Harry. It seemed to be the thing with war that one did not discuss or admit to true love while fighting in battle.

Finally when they returned to their beloved school she hoped that the classrooms, hallways and the Quidditch pitch would bring him out of his survival mode and turn him into his old self. But it hadn't. He was irritable, angry, and always in a deep depressed mood. He was nothing like how he used to be. She hadn't expected him to be fully the Ron he had been before the war but she at least hoped that he would start kidding around and joking like he used to. Others who had fought were returning to their old ways. Even she had tried to return to her old ways. But her dreams had kept her mind back in the war instead of the here and now. Maybe that was why Ron was still in such a bad temper and survival mode.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the boys' dorm stairs and Hermione looked up. Harry stepped into the common room and looked around. He spotted Hermione on the floor by the couch and stepped toward her when he noticed she was crying.

"Hermione are you all right?" he asked as he stepped around the couch. She jumped up and looked at him, wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just having a bit of a flashback." She replied. Harry stepped forward and touched her shoulder.

"He loves you Hermione. He really does." He said rubbing her shoulder a little. She nodded.

"I know. But just as friends. He can't love me any other way now." She said as she pushed past Harry, feeling the tears filling her eyes again. Harry turned and watched her climb her dorm steps.

"He loves her. She loves him. Why must things be so complicated? What did I save the world for if love can not live?" Harry pondered out loud as he shook his head and headed back up to his dorm to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron wandered the hallways, his bare feet pounding against the hard, cold floor.

"What the hell did I just do?" Ron shouted as he smacked his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "I kissed her. That's what I did."

His dream had been another nightmare. He wasn't sure when he had actually nodded off, but the last thing he remembered was the Goblin battle of 1594.

The dream had been like his many other dreams, taking place during the war but things had gone slightly different. In this dream, he had confessed his true hidden feelings for Hermione.

They had stood together in the middle of the final battle. Both had just nearly escaped death and were breathing heavily. He had looked up at her and suddenly caught her eyes. Those eyes were staring at him, full of what he discerned as passion. Then he said it.

"Hermione, I love you." He had declared as he pulled her tightly against him and kissing her hard. She bent her head back and melted against his body, letting him caress her lips. Soon she fell into the rhythm and began to press back.

Suddenly there were shouts and blasts that had forced the couple apart. They both had looked around in search of where the blasts were coming from. People were rushing all around frantic. He had grabbed Hermione again, holding her against his chest as he looked around for the spell casting Death Eater.

Then they heard it. The deep snake like voice of the Dark Lord. Before either could move, a hiss screamed "Avada Kedarva" and a flash of green light surrounded them. When it passed, Hermione had lay limp in Ron's arms.

"Hermione!" Ron had shouted as he slipped down to his knees, laying her body on his lap. Seeing her limp brought tears to his eyes and he held her body to his chest as he had cried over it.

When Ron had awoken and saw her there, alive in front of him, he couldn't hold back. His emotions and adrenaline were running high and they had pushed him to do what his normal mind and body could not do alone.

"Well now she knows how I feel about her." Ron grumbled out loud as he neared the prefect's bathroom. "Who am I bloody kidding? She's known for years now."

Ron stopped in front of the picture and muttered the password "Squeaky clean." The portrait opened and Ron stepped into the bathroom. Still grumbling, he headed for the toilets.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-3-07 


	9. Chapter 8 edited

Chapter 8

For the rest of the day, Ron avoided Hermione, afraid to face her. And in turn, Hermione avoided him. All day the two were never together except in hurried passing. At meals, one was present with Harry and Ginny and the other was who-knows-where. When Harry and Ginny wanted to play Exploding Snaps, only one could be found. When Ginny asked what was going on with them, both would reply with nothing. By the end of the day it was driving Ginny up the wall and she actually yelled at her brother. Ron just shrugged and walked away from her. But while they tried avoiding one another, they could not avoid each other forever.

At 8 o'clock that night, Madam Pince finally kicked Hermione out of her hiding place in the back of the library behind some book shelves. And so Hermione took her collected pile of books and headed for Gryffindor tower.

In the common room, Ron sat in an arm chair near the fire reading a copy of _The Evening Prophet_. When he heard the portrait open, he lowered the paper and looked over. He knew it couldn't be Harry or Ginny because they were up in his dorm playing chess. It either had to be one of the second year boys that had stayed behind or a Professor. When he saw who it was, he felt his cheeks begin to burn. He had forgotten about one other possibility.

Ron jumped up immediately, noticing Hermione's arms full of books. He threw the paper aside and hurried to her aid.

"Here let me help you with those." He said taking some books from the top of the pile. When he could see her face, he smiled at her. "We're on break Hermione. What do you need all these books for?"

Hermione looked up at him, a slight blush coming over her. "Just a bit of light reading you know for when I get bored or if I can't sleep." She replied making her way toward the girls' staircase. Ron followed her, a few steps behind at first but catching up quickly because of his long strides.

"And you're going to read all these tonight?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Maybe," she replied, smiling to herself. Ron gave a small chuckle.

When she reached the stairs she stopped and turned toward Ron to take her books back from him.

"Thanks for your help." She said grabbing the books from him and adding them to her pile. "I think I can handle it from here."

Ron looked at her and the leaning pile. "Some how I don't believe that but you're going to have to manage just the same." Ron said referring to the trick steps to the girls' dorm that turned into a slide if I boy stepped foot on them."I would help if I could."

She grinned at him. "Yeah too bad. Now I'll just have to be strong." She said putting a foot on the first step, getting ready to climb.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. She turned around to look at him.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione replied.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then finally opened it again. "I... I want to a... wish you sweet dreams," he mumbled. He then stepped forward and awkwardly hugged her and the stack of books.

When they parted Hermione smiled at him. "Sweet dreams to you, too, Ron," she said, her face full of sincerity. Ron smiled back at her, standing there with his hands in his pockets, almost as if embarrassed. Hermione gazed at him for a moment then put her books down on a stair. She stepped over to him and gave him another little hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Ron." She whispered as she turned, picked up her books, and disappeared up the stairs. Ron watched her go, feeling let down that she had gone.

As he walked back to his chair, he touched the spot where she had kissed him. _Maybe she does like me._ He thought as he picked up the paper and went back to reading it.

Just after one in the morning, Ron was woken with a start by a cry coming from one of the dorms. He sat up on the couch where he had fallen asleep reading, knocking his book to the floor. He looked around for a minute taking in his surroundings as his brain became clear.

Suddenly a voice came from the girls dormitories screaming "No." Ron jumped up and rushed over to the stairs. He knew it was Hermione who had screamed. There weren't any other girls left up there. He immediately became worried about her and wanted to rush to her to protect her from whatever was distressing her but he couldn't go up the stairs.

"Bloody stupid school and their stupid gender rules." Ron grumbled as his heart beat began to rapidly get faster as he began to worry about her more. Was she alright? Was she being attacked? What was wrong? His mind set shifted back to the days when they had been at war and were unsure of everything. He wanted to get to her, to help her like he had during battles, but he couldn't.

"Hermione?" Ron called up the stairs hoping she would reply. When no response came, he became even more anxious. "That's it! I have to go to her." He shouted. As he lifted his foot to rush up the stairs, he heard Hermione yell his name in terror.

That was the last and final straw. He rushed up the stairs and burst into her dorm room. Hermione bolted up as Ron thrust the door open, having just awoken from her night terror. She immediately looked into his face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron looked at her and knew the pain was caused by another nightmare. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"Come here. Everything is fine." He said opening his arms to her. She immediately climbed over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione snuggled close to his body, resting her head against his chest. Her heart beat was slowly returning to normal and she was breathing easier.

The nightmare had been awful. Worse then any other she had had.

It had started off nice enough. It was a year or two after the war. People were still frightened that the Dark Lord would return but life had been returning to normal.

She and Ron had been sharing a quiet afternoon tea with Ginny and Harry in the backyard of a small quiet house. The sun was shining and the four were laughing and talking.

Suddenly a gust of wind had blown, bringing with it a dark cloud filled sky. The four had looked around at each other, confusion obvious in their faces. Then, out of no where, a man in a dark cloak appeared in front of them. Before any of the quartet could reach for their wands, the cloaked figure raised his wand and shouted the awful killing curse three times, pointing his wand at Harry first, then Ginny, and finally Ron. Hermione had screamed as the flash of green had fallen upon Ron. He was dead in an instant, the breath taken from his lips and the heart from his eyes.

She turned to the cloaked figure expecting to be next. But the cloaked figure was no longer hidden, no longer unknown. Instead a horrible, pale, snake-like face looked down at her. It was the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself.

"Let me die," she pleaded, from her knees in front of the chair she had been sitting in. She gave a whimper like cry, knowing she was next. But the Dark Lord lowered his wand and stepped forward. Hermione looked up at him, more scared and frightened then she ever had been. Her voice shaking, she asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

A hiss of a cackle came from the man looming over Hermione. "I have special plans for you," the voice hissed.

Forcefully, Voldemort grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He threw her on to the grass and with a wave of his wand, roots had sprung out of the ground and tightened around Hermione's arms and ankles holding her to the ground. She twisted and turned but could not get free. Anxiety and fear had rushed through her veins. What was he going to do to her?

The Dark Lord slowly sauntered over to her and knelt on the ground next to her. He reached down to touch her cheek and Hermione tried to move away from his touch. Voldemort grinned satanically and leaned his face to rest just above Hermione's.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes had widened and her heart began to race as she had realized what it was the Dark Lord had planned for her. As the thin, cold, pale lips had fallen over hers and her clothes had vanished, Hermione screamed with all of her might 'No'. Before the Dark Lord had had a chance to get too much farther, she had been awoken by Ron bursting into her dorm room.

Hermione shook her head, trying to throw the nightmare out of her head or at least blur it to the point of not recognizing it. Ron held her close and rubbed her back with his right hand. Together they sat for near on ten minutes before Ron made a move. "Hermione?"

Hermione moved regretfully out of his arms, looking away, knowing he would ask about her nightmare.

"I don't want to discuss it Ron."

Ron swallowed and finally nodded. He too knew what it felt like not to want to share one's dark dreams. "That's fine Hermione."

Silence fell fast between the two. Hermione would not look at Ron and Ron would not take his eyes off of Hermione.

Finally, Ron took her silence and unwillingness to look at him as his sign to leave. He stood up. Hermione felt his weight leave the bed and she looked up.

Ron looked down at her, his eyes full of concern. "Hermione, I want you to know that I would do anything for you. Anything. If you ever need me, just ask. I'll be here faster then you can cast any spell." He said sincerely, a hint of sadness in his voice. With one last glance, he turned and headed for the door.

Hermione watched him as he walked away from her. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to stay with her, to keep the nightmares away. To keep her safe.

"Wait Ron," she called. Ron stopped just this side of the door and turned.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Will you ..." She stammered, unsure if she should even suggest it. "Sleep with me?"

Ron looked at her, eyes widened slightly as he took her words the wrong way. Hermione quickly corrected herself when she saw the look on his face.

"I mean sleep next to me. Stay with me. I don't really want to be alone after that nightmare," she rambled, trying to hide the second reason she wanted him to stay.

Ron said nothing for a minute then nodded. "Of course Hermione," he replied and walked back over to her bed. Hermione scooted to the left side of the bed and made room for Ron to sit down. She clambered under the blankets, feeling slight anxious. Ron kicked off his shoes and grabbed the folded maroon blanket from the end of the bed. He threw it over himself and lay down next to her.

He looked over at her. "Goodnight Hermione. Sweet dreams." He whispered, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you Ron. Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too." Hermione murmured in return.

The two lay there, upon their backs, staring up at the canopy, unsure of the situation they had put themselves in.

Suddenly Hermione had flash of her latest dream. She rolled over on to her side and snuggled up to Ron's arm. Ron looked down at her, and could tell that she wasn't okay, no matter what facade she put on. He moved his arm and encircled her with it. He pulled her closer and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

It took but a moment and the two fell into a dreamless sleep. No nightmares to haunt them, no visions to remember, no deaths to relive. Just wonderful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-5-07 


	10. Chapter 9 edited

Chapter 9

Ron could feel warmth upon his face. He opened his eyes and sunlight beat down on his cheeks. He closed his eyes again and lay there for a minute letting the sun warm his face. Then suddenly he realized something. The sunlight was coming at him from a different direction then it usually did. His eyes sprang open and he looked around. As he realized that it was not his dorm, he remembered what had transpired the night before.

He quickly looked to his right and found a peacefully sleeping rumpled brunette.

"_She's even more beautiful when she sleeps."_ Ron thought to himself. He gave a contented sigh. He could feel her warmth on his right side. His left side felt cold in comparison, even though it was covered by a blanket. It felt right to have her there in his arm, resting her head gently on his shoulder. He couldn't help but stare at her. He loved her so much.

He looked away finally, afraid his gaze might wake her from her peaceful sleep, and glanced up at the canopy of her bed. As he lay there, just looking up, he relived how he had come to be here. He remembered hearing her scream and rushing up to save her. That was most peculiar because boys could not climb the girls' staircase. If they tried, the stairs would become a slide. It was ancient magic. Hermione had told him in their fifth year that the founders had believed that girls were more trustworthy then boys. So it had said in Hogwarts, A History, Hermione's favorite book. So it was very curious that he was able to climb up the stairs last night. If they had enchanted the stairs to transfigure when ever a boy stepped foot on them, then how come they hadn't changed last night?

Suddenly Hermione stirred a little next to him. Ron looked over, trying not to move. He watched her for a moment as he lay still and she fell back into a deeper sleep. He didn't want to wake her just yet. The more peaceful sleep she got the better. It seemed that she too was having issues sleeping.

"_I guess I'm not the only one."_ Ron thought, remembering the conversation he had had with Harry about his dreams. Ron had noticed over the past couple of days, before Ginny had mentioned it, that Hermione too seemed to be having terrible dreams that kept her from restful sleep. He remembered her scream from last night and began to wonder what her dream could have been about to have distressed her so.

He couldn't completely imagine what her dream could have been about but he had some feeling he knew a little. _"They must be like mine,"_ he thought. A wave of scenes from his past nightmares instantly came over him; Hermione fighting with Bellatrix, Voldemort's cry of the Killing curse, Hermione fighting with Draco... there were so many scenes. So many horrible memories that were actually true that he was forced to relieve. Now that his mind had settled on them, he had no choice in stopping them.

Hermione woke peacefully from her sleep. She kept her eyes closed, hoping she would fall back into the comfortable darkness. She pulled the blankets up slightly and snuggled closer to the warm body she was using as a pillow. She took a deep breath before she settled back to sleep and was hit with the scent of sweat, vanilla, and cologne. It was Ron's scent. She smiled to herself and prepared to fall back asleep.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as she realized she wasn't just imagining the scent. _What was Ron doing in her dorm room, in her bed?_ She asked herself. Then memories of her horrible nightmare and how Ron had rush to her aid came rushing back. A scene from the dream with Voldemort towering over her maliciously, flashed in front of her eyes and she gave a shiver, grasping tighter to Ron's arm and buried her face against the sleeve of his short-sleeved shirt.

Ron felt Hermione move and he looked over at her. He noticed her tighten grasp and reached over to lightly touch her shoulder with his free hand.

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm here," he said, reassuring her that she was safe. Hermione loosened her grip and looked up at the redhead. Ron smiled at her and Hermione felt a little better. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Hermione looked into his caring green eyes as she thought back. She remembered him bursting into the room and her asking him to stay, them lying down and then her waking up just a few moments ago. "No." She replied. "I didn't have any last night after the one." With a seconds pause to think, she realized that she had slept the best she had since the war. She felt rested.

Ron smiled at the puzzled look on her face. "Well that's good. I'm glad." He said his voice full of sincerity and a smile. Hermione smiled back up at him.

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Hermione jumped up. "You shouldn't be here," she said, remembering the trick steps. "How you got up here, I have no idea but if someone catches you here, we could both be in trouble."

Ron sat up too and looked into her anxious face. "Calm Hermione. Ginny sleeps with Harry every night. McGonagall's got to know by now. I think we'll be okay." He said, touching her cheek lightly. "Beside's I had only good intentions. I thought you were in trouble."

Hermione looked up at Ron. "And I thank you Ron. But you still should go." She said, moving away from him. Ron's hand dropped to the bed as he watched her climb off the other side of the bed and stand up.

Ron nodded, soberly. "You're right. I'll go," he said standing up and grabbing his shoes. He headed for the door as she came around to his side of the bed.

Hermione watched him walk to the door. Just before he disappeared into the stairwell, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. Ron turned around and looked down at her, not sure what to expect.

"Thank you Ron, for staying with me. I really appreciate it." She said, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

Ron smiled. "Anytime Hermione. I'm always here for you if you need me," he replied as he hugged her back.

"I know," she said as she slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled away. They stood there for a silent moment, Ron still holding her with his free hand, Hermione, her hands still resting on his shoulders. A sound from the common room pushed Hermione to jump up, kiss him quickly on the cheek then push him on his way, closing the dorm door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron smiled as he hurried down the stairs. When he was only a few steps away from the common room, Ginny stepped on to the stairwell.

"I'll be right back as soon as I change and see if Hermione is up, Harry," Ginny said still looking into the common room, where Ron could only assume Harry stood. Ron looked around anxiously. He knew that him standing there, holding his shoes, would not look good. He wasn't supposed to be on these stairs. The enchantment was supposed to have prevented him from going up.

But before Ron could move, Ginny turned to climb the stairs and found her brother standing there.

"Ron?" she asked a look of shock on her face. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She knew about the trick steps too. All the girls did. But why hadn't they turned into a slide now? He was standing on them and quite a ways up.

"Umm..." Ron began. He didn't really know what to say. By all accounts he shouldn't be standing where he was. Finally he came up with the best explanation he had, the truth. Whether she would believe him or not, was another question. "Hermione had a nightmare and I was in the common room when she screamed. I heard her and rushed to her aid. I thought she was in trouble."

"But how did you get up the stairs?" Ginny asked puzzled.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess maybe the stairs realized that I had only good intentions." He suggested, feeling extremely awkward at having to defend himself. He had done nothing wrong, and yet he felt wrong about standing where he was.

Ginny looked directly into his face, trying to discern if he was telling the truth. Ron turned a little pink under her gaze.

"If you don't believe me, your own brother, then ask Hermione. She will tell you the same thing." He said strongly, almost angry, and rushed down the stairs past her into the common room.

Ginny looked after him, and then rushed up the stairs to ask Hermione what had occurred between her and her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron rushed into the common room and looked around. Harry was nowhere in sight. Ron sighed. He must have already gone to breakfast. _"At least I won't have to explain to him."_ Ron thought as he headed for the boy's stairs so he could change clothes.

As he pushed open the door to his dorm, Harry's voice came.

"I said I'd meet you in the common room Ginny. I'm still changing."

Ron sighed. _Damn!_ "It's not Ginny mate. It's me." He replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Ron? I thought you had gone downstairs to breakfast. You weren't in the common room." Harry said continuing to do up his jeans. He stood by the foot of his bed, barefoot and bare-chested.

"Nope. Just woke up in fact." Ron said walking over to his bed and throwing his shoes down in front of his trunk.

Harry looked at him with confusion. "Where did you sleep? I was just down in the common room and you weren't there."

Ron, distractively, opened his trunk and rummaged around for a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Harry stood waiting for an answer.

Finally Ron looked up. "I slept with Hermione in her bed."

Harry's jaw dropped, much as his sister's had. "What?"

Ron sighed as he sat down on his bed. Harry walked over, continuing to glare at his friend for a more elaborate answer. Ron looked away from Harry at the door to the bathroom. "I was in the common room last night and I heard her scream. I thought she was in trouble and rushed to help her. She had had another nightmare and asked me to stay with her because she didn't want to be alone." He said, looking up at Harry. To debauch the doubtful look on Harry's face, Ron added, "Nothing happened between us but sleep. I still haven't told her." And with that he hung his head.

Harry could tell by the way Ron looked, that he was telling the truth. His best friend would have told him if he had finally told Hermione how much he loved her. He would also look much happier too, for he knew Hermione would return his sentiments.

"Well it sounds like she was grateful that you did come to her aid. Did she have anymore nightmares last night?" Harry asked, walking back over to his trunk and pulling out an old gray t-shirt and one of his old Weasley sweaters. He pulled the t-shirt over his head as he waited for Ron's reply.

"No she didn't have anymore," came Ron's muffled voice as he pulled off his t-shirt. Then suddenly remembering, he added, "Neither did I. I didn't have a single nightmare last night."

Harry looked over at his friend. "Seriously?"

Ron nodded. "Not one."

"That's kinda weird. Wonder if it was because you knew she was safe." Harry suggested, bringing up his theory again. Ron glared over at him but Harry had chosen that moment to pull on his sweater.

Ron chose not to reply and continued in silence to change into his clean clothes. Harry, on the other hand, had more to say. "Think about it Ron. It might be true."

Ron looked over at his friend. "So what if it is? I can't just sneak up to her dorm every night and crawl into bed with her. Slightly suspicious and obvious." Ron said his temper rising.

"That's not what I was suggesting and you know it, you bloody git," Harry retorted.

"Bloody hell mate I know what you were suggesting." Ron shouted back. "And you know full well that I can't tell her. And you know why."

"Yeah I know. And I still think your being stupid about it." Harry replied, his voice staying calm. "Come on Ron, you have to have noticed that she cares about you too. Why do you insist on keeping it quiet?"

Ron looked over at him, a defeated look coming over him. He sighed and his shoulders fell. "Harry I just can't make myself do it. I almost told her last night before she went to bed. After I kissed her yesterday morning and ran out, I felt like I had to explain myself and tell her. But as I stood there looking at her, I just couldn't get the words past my tongue." Ron admitted.

Harry nodded. "So that's why she was crying when I came downstairs." He said nonchalantly. Ron looked over at him. She had cried after he ran off? Harry noticed Ron's interest. "She does care Ron. I know she does. But she doesn't think you can love her anymore then a friend now that the war is over. She's been wishing and hoping you would confess ever since the final battle. She thought with you being a back at school, you would turn back into your old self. We all did. But you haven't. Maybe her nightmares are the same as yours and that when she's with you, they stop."

Ron looked at him, doubt present in his gaze. "How could that be? It was only one night Harry. Only one nightmare. There's no proof that her being next to me stopped me from having nightmares either." He said sensibly.

Harry shrugged. "You could be right. But then again, you could be wrong too." He replied, grabbing a pair of clean socks and sitting down on his bed. Ron sat on his bunk, Harry's words ringing in his head. What if Harry was right and he was just being a prat?

Harry was pulling on his second shoe when he suddenly remembered something. "Wait, how did you get up the stairs? They're enchanted. We're not supposed to be able to go up them."

Ron shrugged as he pulled on a sweatshirt. "I don't know. Maybe the stairs knew I had only honorable intentions." Ron replied using the same theory he had used on Hermione and Ginny. He couldn't think of any other logical explanation.

"Hmm... maybe." Harry replied as he tied his shoe, and then stood up. "Well mate, I promised to meet Ginny in the common room. I'll see you at breakfast." And with that, Harry headed for the door leaving Ron to his thoughts as he finished changing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny climbed up the stairs, passing her dorm, and heading for Hermione's. She wanted to find out what had happened between her and her brother.

When she reached Hermione's dorm door, she gave a knock and opened the door slowly. She found Hermione sitting on her bed, still in her pajamas, looking toward the door, her body tense.

"No I'm not McGonagall. Or maybe you were expecting another member of the Weasley family?" Ginny said with a smile. Hermione's shoulders sank. Ginny frowned. She hadn't meant to upset her friend. "I met him on the stairs as he was leaving. What happened Hermione?"

Hermione looked down. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly tears began to well in her eyes and she began to cry. Ginny noticed and ran over to comfort her friend.

"Ginny... I just don't know." Hermione said between tears.

"Hermione it's okay. My brother is a web of crazy emotions and confusing thoughts. He's probably been talking himself out of what he knows he has to do."

"But it's not just him Ginny." Hermione said strongly. "I'm to blame too. I could have told him countless times but I haven't. It's his stupid survival mode. I just can't see him believing that I care about him as much more then a friend while he's still acting like the Dark Lord is going to come running in here and attack. He didn't believe me when I told him while we were still fighting. He thought I was only saying 'I love you' because he's been my friend for six years. I guess I don't think he'll believe me now either."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, somewhere inside that thick skull of his, he knows that you do. He has to. But he does have this tendency to talk himself out of things. Especially when it comes to you. He's liked you for so long and there have been so many things that have been holding him back. To him it must seem like every time he gets his hopes and courage up, something stands in his way.

"But he does care. The way he held you the other day when you woke up from your nightmare, is proof enough that he cares." Ginny said as Hermione stood up and began to pace in front of her four-poster bed.

"He does. You're right about that. What he did last night was really sweet." Hermione muttered.

"What did he do?"

Hermione smiled as she remembered him breaking into her dorm last night. "I was having a nightmare and he must have heard me scream. He burst in and then he held me in his arms. He was so gentle and comforting. I didn't want him to let go. Finally, he got up to leave and I didn't want him to leave. I asked him to stay with me, and he did. Mind you he slept on the outside of the covers. But he did let me use his shoulder as a pillow and he kept one arm around me all night. He was so sweet," she said, reliving the previous night for Ginny.

Ginny looked at her, her eyebrows raised. "Now that doesn't sound like my brother." She said with a little laugh.

Hermione looked over at her and smiled. "But he really is that way. At least to me."

"Well there you go. You're special. He wouldn't do that for just anyone. I would know. He's been my brother for sixteen years and he's never once comforted me when I've had a nightmare. That's why I had to move in with Harry. That and it made the nightmares stop completely. I guess having him next to me makes my brain relax because I know he's safe. Dreams have a weird way of telling you things sometimes." Ginny said, having gotten a little of her speech from talking with Harry. She smiled at Hermione as she stopped pacing and looked over.

"Ginny did you just say that you stopped having nightmares when you slept next to Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and Hermione continued. "Did your nightmares involve Harry?"

Ginny nodded again. "He always died," she said, the memory of her bad dreams passing in front of her mind's eye.

Hermione looked thoughtful. Maybe Ginny was on to something. Maybe her dreams were trying to tell her that she was afraid to lose Ron.

"_Bloody hell, I already knew that." _She thought to herself. She smiled a little and gave a laugh.

Ginny looked at her, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well I don't know about dreams trying to tell me something but it did help me admit something. I'm afraid to lose him. I was during the war, and I still am." Hermione explained.

"That's understandable with how much you care about him." Ginny said. Then she finally caught on to the reason of Hermione's questions. "Wait, you didn't have a nightmare while he was with you, did you?"

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled again. She shook her head no.

Ginny giggled. "Well there's the answer to your nightmares. You just need to sleep with Ron every night and you won't have any." She replied, joyfully.

Hermione gave her a look. "Now just because I didn't have any last night while he was with me, doesn't mean that him being there is the answer to making them stop." She said seriously.

"Well it could be." was Ginny's reply. That and a smile.

Hermione glared over at her. "Just because it worked for you doesn't mean it's the same with me. It might just have been that after having one nightmare, I wasn't meant to have another."

"Well you can always try my theory out, and ask him to sleep with you again tonight." Ginny suggested with at another giggle.

Hermione looked over at her and gave her a half serious glare. "I think I'll go to the library today and see if Madam Pince has any books on dreams," she said walking over to her wardrobe and pulling open the doors.

Ginny got up and wandered toward the door, realizing that she would just be wasting her time on Hermione trying to convince her that experimentation was more fun then research. Before she left to go get dressed herself, she turned and looked back.

"You know Hermione, not every answer can be found in books." And with that she slipped out the door and headed down a flight of stairs to her old dorm, where her clothes still rested.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-8-07 


	11. Chapter 10 edited

Chapter 10

After lunch with Ginny, Harry and a bashful Ron, Hermione headed for the library to see if she could find a solution to her nightmare problem. She walked through the doors and looked around. She took a deep breath of the slightly stale air and smiled. This was her place. She knew this library like she knew her own hand. Over her past six years, she had memorized where every section of the library was; practically where every book was. She knew where the Dark Arts sections were, the muggle books, and even the divinations books, though she didn't believe in the subject. Before she had taken it in her third year, she had done some preliminary research on the subject. She had looked for a creditable source or incident. She had found a few, but nothing to change her mind completely on the fishy subject.

But that was the section she was heading for today. It contained the books on dreams and dream interpretations. To find anything on dreams, she would have to look through books written by people like Professor Trelawny. The thought of reading pages and pages of over zealous predictions and unlikely conclusions made her groan. It was going to be a long search to find something to convince her but she was determined to find a logical excuse as to what Ron's sleeping next to her had to do with stopping her nightmares.

On her way to the divination section, she passed the new books and paused to take a look. There was a book on dragons and what they ate, a new book on the latest quidditch teams of England and the US, a book on advanced infatuation potions, and a couple of the latest revised editions of Hogwarts, a History. She was about to continue on when she remembered what Ron had said about the staircase.

Curious, she stepped toward a book and picked it up. She flipped through it to the chapter on the different houses and found the section on Gryffindor tower. She skimmed the part about the girls' stairwell.

" _when a boy steps foot on the staircase, the stairs will turn into a slide and cause anyone on the stairs to slide downward. However, in the years of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it was found that the stairs could tell when a boy had honorable intentions and would not always transfigure____."_ Hermione read to herself. "Hmmm he was right." She muttered to herself as she remembered Ron's reasoning for his being able to get up to her dormitory.

She replaced the book on the shelf with a grin. She then continued deeper into the library to the divination section. Once she wandered the shelves dedicated to the art of consulting the future, she slowed her pace to find a title that might help her. After flipping through a few books here and there, she found one that might contain some useful information, Dream Interpreting by Hilda H. Demz.

Hermione walked over to a nearby table and sat down. She flipped open the book and began to flip through it. After a few minutes or so she came across a section that caught her attention.

"_Often dreams can be a way for the subconscious to display a person's true feelings, hopes, joys, or fears. In most cases these dreams are meant to push the dreamer to realize what their deepest wants and needs are. While some dreams specifically reveal what is needed or wanted, in many it is not always apparent. In these cases it is up to the dreamer to filter through the meaning of certain points or events that happen within the dream_." Hermione read. She sighed. "I think Ginny must have spent some time in the library."

Hermione skimmed the rest of the book and found nothing else that could be of any used to her. "Ah well, it's told me what I wanted to hear." She muttered to herself. She knew that she dreamt of Ron dying because she loved him. She didn't want to lose him. It wasn't a matter of not being able to admit to herself but rather admit to him. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but she was afraid that he might not understand. And that, above almost anything else, scared her. She didn't want to risk the friendship she had with him.

Hermione sighed. Who was she kidding? She knew Ron cared about her. He had watched out for her and taken care of her all throughout the war. She had seen some of it in his eyes when she had woken from a nightmare on the couch in the common room the other day. She had seen it when he had rushed up the stairs to see if she was okay last night. She knew by the way he had kissed her yesterday when he had woken from his nightmare. He really did love her, just like Harry said. But she couldn't break down the last little bit holding her back, to tell him.

"Why tell him now? He's still dealing with the war." She muttered out loud to herself. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't get herself to do it until she knew he was in the here and now and not still back in the war.

Suddenly Hermione felt something slide down her cheek. She reached up and realized she had started to cry.

"Oh god, look at me. I'm falling to pieces again." She whispered to herself. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to think through the whole Ron ordeal again.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the book. "Maybe there is something in here to help decipher what my last dream meant." She mumbled to herself as she leaned over the book. She flipped through the pages to find the introduction. Finally she flipped to chapter 5, Interpreting the pieces.

She began to read through the chapter, following instructions here and there. Finally it asked her to write out her dream. At that, she stopped. She looked up and around the library. She swallowed and bit her lip. She didn't think she could relive her dream. She didn't want to think about it again. Ever again if she could help it.

She delayed as long as she could but finally she picked up a quill and a spare piece of parchment and began to write. As she relived the tea party, the dark clouds, the appearance of the Dark Lord, Ginny and Harry being killed, watching Ron die right in front of her eyes, Voldemort's words, and actions, she began to weep. She couldn't stop the tears as she couldn't stop the visions passing in front of her mind's eye.

Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore. With tears running down her cheeks, she pushed the chair out of her way and rushed out of the library. She ran to the entrance hall and rushed out into the coming night, with only her light school robes to keep her warm.

Around seven, Harry, Ginny and Ron headed for the great hall for dinner. When they walked in, Harry noticed that Hermione was not there waiting for them.

"I wonder what happened to Hermione. Maybe someone should go look for her." Harry said as the trio walked to their usual spot along the Gryffindor table.

"I think I heard her say something about going to the library earlier." Ginny interjected as she took a seat. She looked directly around at Ron with a look that said 'you should go find her'.

Ron took a deep breath. "I'll go see if I can find her." He said and headed back toward the door they had just entered.

He entered the library a few minutes later and began to walk between the shelves.

"Hermione?" he asked in a whisper. No response came. "Hermione?"

Finally he came across the open book, parchment and quill. He recognized the handwriting as Hermione's and couldn't help but pick up the paper. As he read, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

"No wonder she can't sleep." He muttered when he finished. He shook his head, feeling dreadful for Hermione. He knew his nightmares were horrible but he was at least able to block them from his mind when he was awake. Hers seemed to disturb her day and night.

"Poor Hermione," he whispered looking down at the paper again. He felt his stomach tighten as he took another look at what she had written. Her dreams were exactly like his. Ron looked up suddenly and glanced around. He had gotten a sudden feeling that someone ways watching him. At that point, he folded up the piece of parchment and shoved it into his pocket. He strolled to the door and headed back to the great hall.

When he reached the Great Hall, he found Hermione sitting across from Harry. He went over and sat down next to her, giving her a smile. "How was your afternoon?" he asked as he helped himself to some boiled potatoes.

She looked over at him. "It was okay," she replied. "How was your afternoon?"

"It was okay, nothing too interesting. No nightmares so far. That's a good thing." He said with a smile. "You?"

Hermione smiled in return. "None so far," she responded, passing him the green beans.

He smiled again. "Well may they continue to stay away," he wished as he began to eat.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-10-07 


	12. Chapter 11 edited

Chapter 11

"Well should we head back up to the common room and play a game of exploding snaps or something?" Harry suggested as he stood up.

Ginny smiled at him as she climbed over the bench. "I'd love a game, as long as you don't just let me win like you did the last time." She replied as she slapped Harry's arm.

"For the fifteenth time, I didn't let you win." Harry defended. Ginny laughed. Harry glared at her then looked over at Hermione and Ron. "How about you two?"

Ron shrugged as he stood up. "I could go for a game. Got nothing better to do." He answered. He looked down at Hermione. "What about you? It's always more fun with four people." He smiled at her and gave a wink.

Hermione smiled. "Alright. I'll play a few games." She said standing up, and throwing a leg over the bench.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said with a smile. He was glad dinner had gone much better then lunch. It had been a little awkward still, but lately anything between Hermione and Ron was not just a little awkward.

XXXXXXXX

Back in the common room, the quartet played game after game while they talked and laughed. It was the first time in a long time, where they had had fun together. It was the first time in a long time where Ron had stopped thinking about the war. And Hermione noticed. Seeing him smiling, laughing and joking with Harry gave her hope.

_"Maybe he's finally getting over it."_ She thought with a hopeful smile. This thought made her enjoy herself even more, for she had never been a big fan of exploding snaps.

Finally, around 10:30, Ginny stood up after they had just finished their sixth game of exploding snaps.

"Well I think I'm about snapped out. I'm gonna go take a shower and then head for bed." She announced heading for the staircases. She had grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him with her.

Harry stopped her. "Gin, I was kinda hoping to get in a game of chess with Ron, if he's up to it." He said glancing over at his friend who sat in one of the red arm chairs.

"I'd love one mate." Ron replied with a smile as he jumped up. He walked over to one of the study tables and retrieved their chess set. He placed it on the coffee table between him and the chair Harry had just vacated and began to arrange his pieces.

Ginny gave Harry a little pout, but then smiled. "Alright. But don't be too long. I'll be waiting for you." She said giving Harry a peck on the cheek. She then bounded off up the girls' stairs to retrieve her pajamas and shower stuff.

When Ginny was gone, Harry turned to Ron. When he saw Ron was ready and waiting, her chuckled. "A little anxious are we?"

"Well I could always have asked Hermione to play with me if you had gotten your mind changed." Ron replied, with a grin. Hermione looked up from the book she had picked up two games of exploding snaps ago. "My sister sometimes has a way of changing your mind, mate."

"That may be true but what makes you think I would have consented to play Ronald?" Hermione said looking at him with a straight face.

Ron frowned. "You mean you like that book more then you like me?" he said with his lip hanging down in a pout.

"But what if I was so enthralled with this book that I couldn't put it down, not even for you?"

At that Ron laughed. She was reading the book about the goblin rebellions of the late 1600s that he had been reading just the other night. "I've read that book. Staring at the ceiling is more interesting then that." Hermione gave him a glare then smiled.

"You're right. It is pretty bad. Even for me," she said closing the book and tossing it next to her on the couch.

"Well you are welcome to watch our match if you'd like." Ron offered, smiling.

"I think I just might." Hermione replied with a grin. "Maybe I'll give Harry some luck and he'll beat you."

"Thanks for the confidence Hermione." Harry interjected gloomily, as set his last piece on the chessboard.

"Not a chance of winning. Sorry Harry." Ron replied, making his first move. "I feel lucky tonight."

Harry laughed and made his first move.

At a quarter past eleven Ron moved his knight and took Harry's king. "Checkmate, mate."

Harry stifled a yawn. "It was a good game, mate, but now I think I better head for bed. Ginny is probably waiting." Harry said, standing up and stretching. "You're more then welcome to use my set if you want to play, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Harry." She stood up and moved to take his spot. She collected all the pieces and began to set them up. "Get ready to lose Weasley."

Harry smiled. "Good luck Hermione." He wished. "And G'night you two."

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione and Ron yelled in unison as they began their game.

XXXXXXXX

After a few moves, Ron remembered the piece of parchment he had found in the library.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmm?"

"What was your nightmare about last night?" he asked cautiously. Hermione immediately looked up.

"Why do you ask?" She replied nonchalantly, making her move.

Ron pulled the piece of parchment out of his pocket. "I found this in the library when I went to find you for dinner." He muttered. Suddenly he had gone shy. He realized now that he shouldn't have brought it up. Dreams were personal things, and he knew he wouldn't be comfortable sharing his nightmares with someone else. And she hadn't wanted to talk about it last night, what made him think she would want to talk about it today. But he was intrigued to find out what had scared her.

Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw her handwritten dream account. She bit her lip. "I don't want to talk about it." She said quickly and looked away from him. Ron continued to stare at her, his eyes boring down on her. She continued to look away until finally Ron spoke again.

"Hermione, I've already read it. Talk to me."

She slowly looked up at him. Part of her wanted to be mad at him for intruding on her personal business but part of her was glad that he had. Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes. When Ron noticed he reached across the table, took up her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"'Mione it's okay," he purred, trying to comfort her.

"It was a horrible nightmare. They get worse and worse it seems. And they're all like that. You, Harry and Ginny all die or disappear and I'm left alone. In most of them I have to watch one or all of you die. They relive the visions I had during the war every time we were in battle and got separated. I didn't know if I'd see you any of you again once you left my sight. I was afraid. Afraid for Harry because it was prophesized that he might die. He's like a brother to me. He's family. And Ginny has always felt like the sister I never had, spending all that time at the Burrow. We became so close. And you Ron, you…I…" Hermione stuttered. She glanced down at the chess board. She couldn't go on. She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't prepared.

Ron stood up and walked around the table to her. He lifted her hand and helped her from the chair. She fell welcomingly into his arms and snuggled close to him. He kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

"It's okay Hermione," he whispered, soothingly. He knew what she meant. He knew she loved him. That wasn't really the biggest part of their problem. He was. He hadn't let himself return to normal. He hadn't stopped living in survival mode. He blamed the nightmares but deep down he believed it wasn't just them. He knew he was afraid. It was stupid, but he was. He was afraid to put his heart out on the line. In all the years he had loved the brushy brown haired girl, there had always been something said, an action taken or a situation that seemed to tell him that he didn't have a chance, that he wasn't worth her, that if would never work. Over time he had elevated her to a goddess like state and pushed himself the status of an ant. How was an ant ever going to be worthy of a goddess?

They stood together for a few minutes, Hermione enjoying the touch and closeness she had been longing for since the end of the war. Finally Ron stepped back and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy. I just saw it and couldn't help it. When I read it, I realized your dreams were like mine. Just like in yours, you, Harry, and Ginny all die while I watch. Occasionally I die leaving you guys behind. But either way, I'm not with you guys and that haunts me. You guys are my life, my family." He explained, looking down into her face.

Hermione nodded. "You're my family too. I've never had siblings but I've always wanted one. I never had anyone to play with as a kid. I think that is why I read so much. It's the only thing I could do that didn't take more then one person." She explained. Ron nodded.

"Perhaps that's why I don't read much. I was never lacking a playmate. There was always someone to follow, bother, or play with in my house." Ron replied with a chuckle. Hermione smiled at him.

"But you read now."

Ron blushed. "Yeah well… you've got to do something when you can't sleep. I tried playing chess with myself but there just wasn't a challenge. I always won."

Hermione laughed as she smacked his arm lightly. Ron smiled in return as he tried to dodge her.

"What do you say we find a book and read a little? I think I've had enough chess for the night, but I'm not quite ready to head to bed." Hermione suggested after she had finished laughing.

"You mean you don't want to go to sleep." Ron stated, seriously.

Hermione waved it off. "Yeah, well, maybe that or maybe I'm not actually tired. I'll even let you pick the book." She teased. "Perhaps one with pictures."

Ron glared at her and stuck out his tongue. "For that I'm gonna pick a really difficult one and then you'll have to explain everything to me because I'll ask lots of questions." He replied in a childish voice as he made his way over to the bookshelf.

Hermione giggled as she walked over to the burgundy red couch and flopped down. Ron joined her after a minute or two carrying a dog-eared brown leather bound book. He sat down next to her and threw a gold blanket over them, then opened the book.

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry was founded over a thousand years ago by the four great wizards of the age. The founders created the school …" he began. Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"I thought you said you were going to pick a hard one."

"I lied. I picked a fun one. Besides I know you love this one. God knows it's been read enough times." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

She lightly hit his arm. "Not all the reading was done by me, Weasley."

Ron dropped the book in his lap and raised his hands in the air. "Alright, you caught me. I've read the book. I admit even more then once," he confessed. Hermione looked over at him.

"Wow Weasley, you've read a whole book more then once. You never used to even crack open a school book to do a homework assignment unless you absolutely had to." Hermione continued to tease him.

Ron frowned. "Well a lot of things changed because of that stupid bloody war." He mumbled, hurt by her teasing.

Hermione noticed Ron didn't respond with a joking comment. She knew she had touched a nerve. She hadn't meant to make fun of him. She thought they had both been joking. "I was only kidding Ron."

Ron just shook his head and picked up the book. "Can we just get back to reading, or would you like to read, afraid I might not pronounce a word right?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione turned on the couch to look at him. Ron glared directly at her. "Ron I didn't mean to insinuate that you're stupid. Because you're not. I know you're not. You may not be good at some of the school subjects but you are smart. You have a great sense of logic and planning. You think quick on your feet. Not to mention you have loads of courage." She expressed.

"But courage doesn't make someone smart, Hermione." Ron interrupted.

"It does too. If you didn't have courage how would you have come up with all those brilliant plans during the war? If you didn't have courage, you wouldn't have even thought of the possibilities that got us out of so many sticky situations. So what if you don't know all of the ingredients to a Wolfsbane potion. That is useless information that you can find elsewhere if you need it." Hermione reached out and touched his arm. "You are smart Ron. You were right about the stairs."

Ron looked at her puzzled. "What stairs?"

"The girls' staircase turning into a slide. You said that you thought because you believed I was in trouble and wanted to help me that you were able to climb the stairs. You were right." She said looking at him through soft eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"When I was in the library earlier I looked through a copy of the latest revision of Hogwarts, a History. It said that in the days of the Dark Lord that the stairs could tell when a boy had honorable intentions to save or rescue a girl and wouldn't turn into a slide. You were right." She explained, her voice turning soft. She couldn't help but remember the way Ron had held her last night when she had awoken from her nightmare and looked away.

Ron looked at her and realized he had been too harsh. She had only been kidding and they had been playing fun. He shouldn't have gone off on her. Quickly something came to mind to lighten the mood.

"Well I guess I really am smart." He commented. Immediately Hermione looked up. He smiled at her and slowly she smiled in return.

"I knew you were." She muttered taking his arm and hugging it. Ron smiled as she cuddled up next to him. He picked up the book and began to read again.

After a few chapters, Hermione fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. He continued for a few more pages, intending to lay Hermione down on the couch and head up to his own bed, until he, too, fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

While they shifted in their sleep, it was not in terror or pain but to get more comfortable. Again no nightmares came, no scary visions of what could have been, just restful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-18-07 


	13. Chapter 12 edited

Chapter 12

The sound of the near by cracking fire lightly woke Hermione from her slumber but she refused to open her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep. She was comfortable and warm.

She smiled suddenly when she realized why she was so warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Ron's sleeping face. His features were relaxed. He looked so peaceful and content.

_Maybe there is hope._ She thought as she closed her eyes and placed her head back on Ron's chest. She snuggled closer to him and placed a hand on his stomach. She inhaled deeply his scent of cinnamon. She sighed and relaxed her mind, welcoming the waves of sleep that would befall her soon.

A bounding from the boys' staircase brought Ron out of the recesses of sleep. He groaned when he heard the voice of his sister call to Harry. _Doesn't she realize that other people sleep in this dorm too?_ He thought to himself, not fully awake. But suddenly he became aware of a hand on his stomach and a head on his chest and was shocked wide awake. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione sleeping.

_She looks so peaceful and happy. _ Ron thought, completely forgetting about Ginny, as he noticed the small curve of her lips. It made him smile. She didn't have anything to worry about, no nightmares to taunt or scare. Her world was good. She was safe.

He squeezed her a little harder as he lightly brushed his lips on the top of her head. _If only we could be like this all the time._ He thought as he closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

But just as Ron was sinking into the folds of sleep, Harry came bounding down the boys' staircase with his broom in hand. Ron was about to ignore him, when Harry yelled up the girls staircase, causing Hermione to wake with a start and push against him. He was forced over the edge of the couch and fell to the floor with a thud and a groan.

Hermione immediately sat up and moved to the edge of the couch. "Ron, are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

Harry, puzzled, turned toward the couch. Not seeing anyone, he walked around it and found Ron on the floor between the couch and coffee table and Hermione leaning over the edge of the cushion, looking down at the red head.

"What are you two doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione's head whipped up. Her cheeks flushed as she realized what Harry was thinking, and immediately looked away. She sat up quietly and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Well we were sleeping until you so rudely awakened us." Ron said with a grumble as he threw the blanket that had fallen to the floor with him up on the couch by Hermione's feet. He had been really comfortable, even with his back on the edge of the couch.

"Did you two sleep down here?" Harry asked as Ron stood up.

"Yeah, have you got a problem with that?" Ron asked defensively.

Harry glared at his friend. "Have I ever had a problem with you sleeping down here? Geez mate, relax. I don't really give a damn where you sleep. I was just curious if you had both been down here all night." Harry retorted, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He knew Ron's defensive mode had kicked in.

At that moment Hermione chimed in. "After we played chess, neither of us was tired yet so we read for a bit. We must have both fallen asleep." She said, looking up at the two boys. Harry glanced down at her. She looked embarrassed, slightly ashamed.

Before Harry could speak, Ginny came thumping down the stairs, her broom in hand. Harry and Ron turned to look at her and she stopped at the bottom.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, Gin. Come on lets hit the pitch." Harry said walking toward the portrait hole.

"Okay," she replied, a little confused, as she walked to meet Harry by the door. They both left and Ron sat back down on the couch next to Hermione.

After a moment of self reflection with his head in his hands, he leaned back and turned to look at Hermione.

"How did you sleep?" he asked with a smile. "Any nightmares?"

Hermione looked up and shock her head. "Nope, no nightmares. You?"

"Nope. No nightmares, but I thought for moment when I woke up that I was dreaming of sleeping next to the most beautiful brunette." Ron said, with a grin. "Oh wait, that wasn't a dream."

Hermione blushed. She didn't speak for a moment as thoughts raced through her mind. _Tell him now. You know he feels the same. Kiss him. You know you want to._ But in the end her logic won out.

"I think I'll go change and grab some breakfast." She said standing up.

Ron looked up at her, a slight frown on his lips. "Are you okay Hermione? You seem a bit off."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little hungry," she lied, heading for the girls stairs. She wanted so badly to tell him but she couldn't. She felt like crying, because she didn't think she'd ever be able to. It didn't seem like they would ever get together. Things were never right for them; something was always in the way. Maybe they weren't meant for one another.

Ron stood up and looked after her. "Right. I think I am too. Do you want to grab a quick bite and then go for a walk by the lake?" he called.

Hermione turned. She looked into his pleading eyes and couldn't help but say yes. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a minute or two to change and wash up. I'll meet you in the great hall." She replied, and then quickly made her way up to her dorm.

Ron watched her go then headed to his dorm to change and comb his hair.

As Hermione climbed the stairs, a few tears escaped. _Why do I care about him so much?_ Not only was it breaking her heart, it was ruining her sleep because she couldn't keep the nightmares at bay. She knew Ginny was right about the nightmares. She didn't have to worry about him if he was next to her. Two nights in a row she had slept next to him and had no nightmares. It wasn't necessarily a researched study but it was more then enough evidence for her. She had searched yesterday for another answer but had found only more proof. The only way to stop the nightmares was to sleep next to Ron every night to make sure he was safe.

But that was impossible without telling him. And telling him was apparently out of the question as she couldn't make herself do it. It seemed so easy in retrospect but it wasn't in reality. She had run through possible ways of telling him but every time she tried, he flashed a smile and she was afraid again. She lost her nerve. This morning had been a perfect moment, but to tell him, might ruin their Christmas. There was always something that it might ruin.

"Why is this so bloody hard? It's so bloody stupid!" She shouted as she pushed open her dormitory door. She was being stupid. It was so unlike her to be like this. She had never had trouble with Viktor. She had always been able to tell him what she was feeling or what she wanted. She had, after all, been the one to instigate the break up.

_It's because you never loved him the way you love Ron. That's the whole reason you broke up with Viktor in the first place. Because you finally quit denying it and realized that you loved Ron. _

Hermione grumbled as she opened her trunk and threw her clothes about, looking for something warm to wear outside on her walk with Ron.

"Oh god what did I agree too?" She suddenly asked herself, freezing on the spot. More time alone with Ron was not necessarily what she needed right now. Not when she was in this emotional mood that could turn her from happy to crying in a minute's time. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Ron; she loved to be around him. It was just that being around him could make her the happiest person in the world like she had felt this morning when she had first awoken but sometimes being around him and not being _with_ him twisted and tangled her heart until it hurt so horribly bad.

_I guess I'll just grin and bare it. Might as well get some practice in. It looks like it's gonna be that way forever._ Hermione said to herself as she pulled out one of her Weasley sweaters. She held it up and smiled. Mrs. Weasley already thought of her as part of the family. _If only some day it could be true._

Hermione sighed as she pulled out a pair of pants and her warmest cloak and dressed, daydreaming about being a real member of the Weasley family.

XXXXXXXX

Ron sat near his usual spot along the Gryffindor table, waiting for Hermione. He had filled his plate and had succeeded in clearing most of it.

Just as he was about to take his last bite of eggs and move on to a piece of toast, Hermione floated up with her wool cloak over one arm and sat down across from him. She placed the cloak next to her on the bench.

"Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find my cloak." She said reaching for the bacon.

Ron smiled at her. "No problem. I was just occupying myself with food." He replied. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

Before Hermione had barely begun on her plate, Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall and sat down next to her.

"Morning all," Ginny chimed, reaching for the bowl of cheesy potatoes.

"How was your morning match?" Hermione asked looking between Ginny and Harry.

"She kicked my arse," Harry replied biting into a piece of buttered toast.

"She seems to be doing that a lot mate," Ron interjected. Harry glared at him but Ginny smiled. "By the way mate, I'm sorry for this morning. You know the whole problem sleeping issues makes me irritable."

Harry nodded. "It's okay mate. I know what's going on. You just gotta learn to control yourself." he replied.

Ron nodded. "I know. I'm trying," he responded. Turning the subject to something else, he brought up the walk around the lake. "Hermione and I were going to go for a walk down by the lake, would you two care to join us?"

Ginny looked up from her plate and turned to Harry. Harry smiled at her then turned back to Ron. "I think we would love to."

"Great." Ron replied with a smile.

At that moment, Dumbledore entered the hall and smiled at the small group of students and staff left.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope to see you all tonight at seven for our own little Christmas feast." He stated with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He was trying to be cheerful, and make the day cheerful for all those who had remained at the school for one reason or another. After scanning the room, he turned and made his way up to the staff table to enjoy some breakfast of his own.

"I completely forgot it was Christmas Eve." Hermione said looking around the group.

"Me too," Ginny said. She had almost forgotten all about it. It just didn't seem quite like Christmas without all of her family. "Happy Christmas Harry!" She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas Ginny." He replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Ginny." Ron said nodding toward them. It didn't really feel like a special day. It seemed just like every other day without his family near. It kind of made him wish he was home. But he soon remembered that even at home, it would not be like Christmas. Not with so many missing. He suddenly looked across the table at Hermione. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Ron." She said in return.

"It sure doesn't feel like Christmas," Harry put in. The others all turned to him, and Ron nodded.

"Things are just so different this year. I remember our fourth year and that stupid Yule Ball. No one left school except for one or two. Now only one or two are left." Ron said, suddenly realizing what he had said. "I mean stayed behind at school." He looked around the group.

Harry nodded. Things were different this year. People were missing, not just from the school but from their lives. It was hard to believe it was the happiest time of the year.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for a Christmas walk around the lake." Harry said with a smile. He was trying to cheer the mood not just for himself but for Ginny and Ron, who were both missing their father this holiday season, and Hermione who wasn't with her family either.

Hermione stood up with a smile. "I think I'm ready too Harry." She said, swinging her legs over the bench. She picked up her cloak and threw it around her, tying it at her neck. Harry smiled at her and held out his arm to her.

"How about you two?" Harry asked before they headed for the door. Ginny and Ron both looked up and realized what was going on. Both had been reminiscing about their father.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ron said standing up and throwing his cloak on.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ginny said in a slightly distracted voice. She stood up, just as Ron tied his cloak.

"Wanna walk with me a bit Ginny?" Ron asked knowing Ginny was missing Christmas at home like him. "Maybe we can talk about home."

Ginny turned and looked up at her brother. She gave a small smile. "That would be nice." She replied. Ron smiled at her and held out his arm for her. She took it and the quartet headed for the lake.

XXXXXXXX

Outside it had begun to snow lightly, adding to the inches already on the ground. Hermione pulled up her hood as she and Harry stepped toward the lake.

"Hermione, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked over at him. "I'm doing fine Harry. How are you?" she replied with a smile.

"I'm doing okay. It's different this year, not being with at the Weasley's and all. But I've got Ginny, and that's the one big reason I liked going over there." Harry said with a wink. Hermione grinned.

"It is different, your right, but you're here and so are Ron and Ginny. That's what makes Christmas for me." She said brightly.

Silence fell between them for a moment or two as they walked. After a while, Harry cleared his throat. "Speaking of Ron, why did you look so embarrassed this morning yet ashamed when you explained about you and Ron?" he asked.

Hermione looked away at the lake for a moment. She knew she could trust Harry but it was still difficult to voice. She glanced behind them and saw that Ron and Ginny were quite a ways behind them, busy with their own conversation.

"I was embarrassed because you had found us. Nothing happened, mind you, but it still felt like something had. Nothing will ever happen because neither one of us can voice what we feel. I just can't let it out. I've tried Harry. I have. But something always stops me; something always keeps me from telling him. I want to. I want to be with him always. I know Ginny's right when she says that the dreams stop when he's next to me because I know he's safe. I haven't had nightmares these past two nights because he was right next to me." She looked over at Harry then, a blush coming to her already rosie cheeks. "I want him to be next to me. It makes me feel safe. He makes me feel safe."

Harry smiled at her. "Hermione, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. I know you love Ron. And I can understand about feeling safe next to him. It may seem silly, but I feel safe next to Ginny. I don't have to worry about her and I'm reminded that the war is over, and that she will always be in my life." Harry said, pausing for a moment to look at an owl overhead. "I plan on asking her to marry me Hermione."

Hermione immediately looked over at him. He smiled at her. "Oh Harry!" She shrieked.

"Shhh, Hermione. I want it to be a surprise. Even Ron doesn't know." Harry said glancing back at Ginny. She was still deep in conversation with Ron.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow."

Hermione's smiled widened. "Oh Harry I'm so happy for you. She'll say yes. I know she will." She said excitement in her voice.

Harry grinned wider. "I know she will too."

The couple then walked for a while in silence. After a moment or two Harry turned to Hermione. "'Mione, I want you to promise me something." He asked seriously.

Hermione turned to him, her brow furrowed. "What it is Harry?" she asked concerned.

"I want you to tell Ron tomorrow how you feel about him. No matter what. You two can't go on living like this. Not just because of your nightmares and his but because you love each other. _Really_ love each other. You have to tell him. He's strong, you and I both know that, but when it comes to you, he tends to make an arse of himself. You two are meant for each other, I know you are, Ginny knows you are, _you_ know you are." Harry said squeezing her arm. "You love him Hermione, just tell him. I know you can do it."

Hermione looked at him. "But Harry, I'm afraid. Afraid of his reply, or that he'll close up."

Harry squeezed her arm reassuringly. "It'll be okay. You don't have to be afraid. It's Ron. He's been in love with you since the first time you talked to him on the train to Hogwarts, though he may not have showed it. He may have shut it out during the war, lived in constant fear of death, and put up a barrier, but he will come out of it. He's afraid too, it's part of why he won't go back to normal, why he won't tell you that he loves you." Harry said his voice full of assurance.

Hermione looked away from him, out at the lake. He was right. She knew he was. And promising that she would tell Ron was probably the only way she would ever tell him. She owed Harry her life many times over. The least she could do was promise him this one little thing.

She turned back to him. "Alright Harry, I promise." She said watching Harry smile.

"Come on Hermione, it won't be that bad. At least I'm not asking you to take on Bellatrix again." He joked, elbowing her gently in the ribs.

Hermione gave a small forced laugh. "Yeah, you're right." She replied, not quite as sure as Harry.

XXXXXXXX

"It doesn't feel like Christmas not being home at the Burrow." Ginny commented as she and Ron walked along behind Harry and Hermione.

"It wouldn't feel like Christmas if we were at home without Dad there." Ron said with a sigh.

Ginny squeezed her brother's arm. "I miss him too Ron." Ginny murmured. Ron fell silent, his mind falling back to what had happened to his father.

Both Arthur and Molly had been fighting with the rest of the Order during the final battle. While Ron, Hermione, and Harry were busy with Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, the Order had been taking on Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and many other Death Eaters. Arthur had been dueling with Lucius, when Crabbe had pushed him onto his back, leaving him open for the curse that Lucius shot at him. Molly rushed to him and transported him to St. Mungo's right away. They attended him the best they could, but there was nothing they could do for him. Molly was the only one next to him when he died, his sons and daughter still fighting for the cause.

"He didn't deserve to die. I should have been there to save him." Ron muttered to himself. Ginny looked over at him. He was doing it again. Blaming himself for those who hadn't been saved.

Ginny smacked Ron on the shoulder. "Ronald Billius Weasley, you've got to bloody stop this. You're either blaming yourself for those who didn't come back or still trying to save those who don't need to be saved. Quit living in the war. Join us in the present. You're driving us all mad." Ginny said strongly.

"It's easy to say but not easy to do. Gin, I just can't help but remember what happened. I don't know how you can forget." Ron replied.

"I haven't forgotten. I can't forget either but I don't go around moping and living completely in the past. I remember it yes, but I don't dwell on it. You've got to stop it and see what's in the here and now or you'll miss the greatest thing that could ever happen to you." Ginny stated simply.

"Bloody hell, don't get started on Hermione. I don't want to talk about that." Ron said kicking the snow up with one foot. He knew what Ginny meant by the greatest thing that could ever happen to him. He, too, sometimes thought that she just might be the greatest thing to happen to him. After all, she had so far helped him to become a better person, in more ways then one.

Ginny let go of his arm and put her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Well that's just too bloody bad. If you keep this up, she'll never trust you. She'll never tell you how she feels about you. And we all know there's no way in this world that you'd tell her. You're too much of a scared-y cat." At that Ron looked up at her and scowled. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm right. Sure you were courageous and brave during the war, but now that life is trying to get back to normal, you've turned into a little frightened kitten."

"Geez Gin you sure know how to make a man feel good about himself." Ron said sarcastically. "And it's the bloody dreams that keep me on my toes. I can't get out of the war because it hasn't left me."

"And what could you do to _make_ them go away?" Ginny probed, staring at her brother.

Ron stared back. "You and I both know what I could do, should do but can't and won't do. You know I can't tell her. I don't want to lose her." He muttered, glancing toward Hermione who walked ahead of them with Harry.

"Good god Ron, if you keep this up you will lose her. And they'll be no way to get her back. Think about it, what if she had died and you had never told her how you felt? What if you don't tell her and she dies? How would you feel if she was no longer here and you had never gotten the chance to be with her?" Ginny walked over to her brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't let your love pass you by because you suddenly lost the courage you had just found. You don't have to lose her Ron, but you've got to tell her. You two can't keep avoiding it forever. If you do, neither one of you will ever be happy. And neither one of you will ever get any sleep."

Ron looked up at his sister and she gave him a small smile. "Well aren't you a regular old smarty pants." Ron grumbled. "Alright Gin, I see and understand your points. I'll try and get my head in the present, and I will tell Hermione, but at my own pace."

"You have until the end of the year. If you don't do it by then, I will do it for you." Ginny interrupted. Ron looked up into her face and knew she was serious.

He sighed. "Alright, by the end of the year," Ron replied.

"Good." Ginny said with a smile, taking Ron's arm again and dragging him along.

As Ron thought for a moment about his deal with his sister, he realized she was right. He had to tell Hermione and he couldn't wait any longer. He would do it before New Years. In a way he was kind of thankful to Ginny because she was forcing him to just do it, and yet at the same time his repetitive worries held strong. What if she doesn't love me? What if she can't love me? What if it ruins our friendship? What if we fall out of love?

Suddenly Ron was hit with a snowball straight in the side of the head. He looked around and found a laughing Hermione standing next to Harry, who was holding a snowball. He shook his head, glared at Harry, let go of Ginny and bent down to pack a snowball. When it was good and tight, he stood up and flung it at Harry, who ducked and caused it to hit Hermione. She then picked up some snow, packed it and threw it at him. But her aim was off and it hit Ginny in the leg.

"That's it. Snowball fight!!" Ginny screamed as the four packed and threw snow as fast as they could between ducking and dodging.

* * *

AN: Chapter edited 6-18-07 


	14. Chapter 13

Almost there. One chapter left. Now go read it. Right after you review this one! Thanks again for reading and sticking with me!- Ace

* * *

Chapter 13 

Later, in the common room after the quartet had changed into warm dry clothes, they sat around the fire with cups of hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies that Dobby the house elf had brought up from the kitchen. As they drank the hot liquid, they played a couple rounds of exploding snaps, while Christmas music played in the background. Finally, about seven, they headed down to the great hall for the Christmas feast.

The hall was spectacularly decorated, more so then it had been earlier that day. Icicles hung from the trees and candelabras, twinkling lights sparkled from all corners, mistletoe and holly hung at ever arch and doorway, even the ceiling reflecting the sky outside was lightly "snowing" down on them. The grouping of small tables that had replaced the four long house tables were festively adorned and laden with mountains of various assortments of Christmas treats, from turkey and mashed potatoes to chocolate chip cookies and pumpkin pie.

"The hall looks wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around as the four of them walked toward the area where the Gryffindor table usually stood.

"Wow, it looks delicious," Ron said as the four of them walked up to the small table set especially for them.

"It sure does." Harry said with a smile as he pulled out a chair for Ginny. Ginny smiled at him then sat down. On the other side of the table, Ron did the same for Hermione before taking his seat.

Just as Harry was about to pile his plate high with food, Dumbledore came in and took a seat at a table with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Trelawney along with Hagrid, Lupin, and Tonks.

Once settled, Dumbledore looked up and smiled at the four tables of students. "Well Merry Christmas to you all. I know this year has been … long. We have seen good times and bad times, happy times and sad times, and celebrations as well as funerals. We have lost many who are dear to us but none of them are truly lost, especially on this Christmas Eve, so soon after all the tragedies. Tonight I hope you will remember those you have lost, and toast to their bravery, memory, and lives." He said, picking up his glass and toasting the air. The others in the hall raised their glasses and did the same.

After a solemn moment in remembrance for those who had been lost, Dumbledore smiled at the party. "Now Bon Appetit and enjoy this wonderful looking and smelling meal." And with that, Dumbledore commenced to fill his plate.

The hall then erupted with the sounds of plates being filled. As Ron, Hermione, and Harry begin to fill their plates, Ginny began to feel homesick. Ron was the first to notice.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

She looked over at him and gave a small forced smile. "Just missing home," she replied. "And Dad."

Ron nodded. "We'll call home when we get back up to the common room." He reached across the table and placing a hand on his sisters. "I think mum would like to hear from us."

Ginny looked up at him and nodded. "I'd like that," she replied. "Harry can you past the roast turkey, please?"

Harry picked up the plate and passed the plate to Ginny, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm here for you Ginny. Always and forever." He whispered.

Ginny smiled slightly. "I know."

XXXXXXXX

After a delicious two hour meal of wonderful food, friendly conversation, and cheerful Christmas carols, the quartet headed back up to their common room. Once back among the maroon colored chairs and sofas, Hermione walked over to the bookshelf and pulled down the jar of Floo Powder for students use. She walked over and handed it to Ginny.

"Tell your mum Merry Christmas for me." She said turning to head for the dormitories. She felt that if she stayed, she would be invading on their family and privacy.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and stopped her. "You don't have to go Hermione. You're family in spirit if not by law or blood. I think she'd like to talk to you. She's always thought of you as her second daughter and Harry as her seventh son." She said with a tender smile.

"Well someday I might be." Harry said coming up and taking the jar from Ginny. He headed over to the fire and threw a handful of the powder into the flames. He stuck his head in and yelled "The Burrow".

"Yoo hoo anyone home?" Harry yelled as his head appeared in the kitchen of the Weasley's house.

"Well if it isn't our little buddy Harry." George said appearing in front of the fireplace with a glass of eggnog. "How ya been?"

Harry smiled. "I'm doing well George. Though I am running low on your Whiz- Bang Fireworks," he replied.

"Stop by the shop next time your in Hogsmeade and we'll hook you up with some." George replied.

"Or keep an eye out tomorrow at the foot of your bed, there might just be one hell of a show." Fred said walking into Harry's field of vision.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks Fred. How are things with you and Angelina?" he inquired.

"Smashing as always. She's in the living room with mum, Bill and Fleur. In fact I better get back in there with this eggnog. I'll tell her you say hi." He said, grabbing two glasses from the counter.

"Hey Fred, tell your mum I'd like to talk to her."

"Can do," Fred replied as he headed back to the living room.

"So you takin' care of my little sister and brother there Harry?" George asked taking a seat at on one of the kitchen chairs.

"For the most part. Ron still manages to get himself into trouble here and there." Harry replied with a smiled.

"I do not." Ron yelled from the Gryffindor common room.

George chuckled. "Yeah we taught him well. Or at least we tried."

"How's business going?"

"It's picking up again. Our shop in Hogsmeade is bringing in the most business right now because all you hooligans are back in school. So Fred and I have been split between the shops. I've been spending much of my time up at the Hogsmeade location." George replied taking a drink from his glass. "Let me know when you have your next Hogsmeade weekend and we'll get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks."

"That sounds good." Harry replied, just as Mrs. Weasley hurried into the kitchen.

"Harry dear!" she shrieked, moving in front of George. "How have you been? Are you keeping warm, getting enough to eat?"

George stood up behind his mother. "I'll be waiting for an owl Harry." George said with a nod, then headed for the living room. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas George," Harry said with a wave. Then he turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "I've been good Mrs. Weasley. And yes I have been getting enough to eat and am staying nice and warm." He motion to the Weasley sweater that he was wearing.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "I'm so glad. How was the feast?"

"It was delicious as always but the treacle tart was nothing like yours."

"Next time you visit dear, I'll make one especially for you."

Harry smiled at his adoptive mother. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'll be looking forward to it." He replied. "All of us here wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said, tears coming to her eyes.

Ginny kneeled down next Harry and stuck her head into the flames.

"Merry Christmas mum." She said with a smile.

"Oh Ginny dear, merry Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice catching a little as she tried to hold back the tears.

While Ginny and Harry talked with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione sat on the couch with Ron waiting for there turn.

"Do you miss him?" Hermione asked gently, after a moment or two of debate. It was something neither one of the Weasley children wanted to talk about or did talk about.

Ron looked over at her. Her face was full of concern and sadness. "I do. It's hard without him. It's as if part of me is gone." Ron said his voice hushed.

"I miss him too. I know he wasn't my father but he took care of me when I stayed with you. He looked out for me like I was one of his own. He was a great man." Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "He was. He took care of all seven of us kids and mum on what lowly income he brought in. Sure I complained about being poor a lot of the time but I never went hungry and I always had clothes. He even spoiled us every once and awhile, giving us treats here and there even if we didn't really have the money." Ron said, reminiscing. "We may have been poor but I had a good childhood." A tear welled in Ron's eye. He hadn't thought of his father in a long time.

Hermione noticed the emotion in Ron's face and light reached over and touched his arm. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to big back bad memories."

Ron shook his head. "No 'Mione, they are not bad memories. They are good memories. It's just hard. This is why I couldn't go home. I was afraid of how hard it would be to be happy and celebrate the season without him. I didn't want to make mum cry. I thought if I was there, it would remind her of dad missing." Ron explained looking down.

Hermione gave his arm a squeeze. "You blame yourself for too many things that you had no control over Ron. It wasn't your fault that your father died. He was fighting because he wanted to protect the ones he loved from living a life under the rule of the Dark Lord. He fought for the same reason you did. To protect the ones he loved. He knew the consequences of fighting as did you and the rest of us who fought. I'm sure he's looking down on you, proud of all you've done, much like he looked at you when he was alive."

Ron gave a sigh. "I know your right. You're always right." Ron replied. "It's just hard. I wish he was here." The tears slipped from his eyes. He reached up and wiped them roughly away.

Hermione leaned over and hugged him. "I know Ron. I wish he was too. I wish a lot of people where here that aren't." She murmured as he slipped his arms around her.

"I think we all have someone we wish was here that isn't." Ron replied.

At that moment Ginny turned around and yelled for Ron. "Mum wants to talk to you." She said a smiled on her face. Talking with her mum had made her feel better.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and Ron got up from the couch, stepping toward the fire. "Aren't you coming? She'll want to talk to you too." Ron said looking back down at Hermione. He reached out his hand, offering to help her up. She took it and stood up. Then they both walked over to the fire and knelt down.

"Oh Ronald, Hermione! It's so wonderful to see you. You're both well, I hope." Mrs. Weasley gushed when Ron and Hermione's head appeared in her kitchen fire.

Ron smiled. "Yes mum. We're both fine. How's everything at the Burrow? Fred and George causing problems as always?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled in return. "No. They are being quite good. I think Angelina is a good influence on your brother Fred."

Ron chuckled. "Who knew? Maybe we should fix George up with someone." He suggested.

"But then who would provide the entertainment?" Hermione interjected. Ron glanced over at her and grinned.

"You're right Hermione. They do cause problems occasionally but they are very successful. While I may not have wanted them to start their business so early or at all, I am proud of them. They have done well for themselves." Mrs. Weasley said, sniffing a little. "Your father was proud of them too as he was of all his children."

"I know mum. We are proud of him too." Ron replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded, using a handkerchief to wipe the corners of her eyes.

A moment of silence fell between them as they remembered the one who was missing.

"Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas." Hermione said breaking the silence, hoping to lighten the mood and bring back the Christmas spirit.

"Oh thank you dear. Merry Christmas to you too." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Yeah, merry Christmas mum. I'm sorry I'm not there." Ron replied.

"It's okay Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. "I understand. But you have a good Christmas alright. I better be getting back to the boys and let you two go. I love you both and merry Christmas."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Have a good Christmas." She said.

"I love you too mum. Take care and I'll try and write soon." Ron replied, with a half smiled.

"I'll keep my eyes out for Pig." Mrs. Weasley said hopefully. "Merry Christmas dears."

"Merry Christmas." Ron and Hermione said together pulling their heads out of the flames. The fire sparked, then turned back to orange.

Hermione look over at Ron. She could sense that he was feeling sad again, his lips curving downwards. She reached over and touched his arm. "Merry Christmas Ron," she murmured.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," he replied with a small smile.

"What do you say to a game of chess and some Christmas music?" She suggested.

Ron nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He smiled at her, standing up. He helped her up, their hands lingering for a second. "You magic the music, I'll grab the board."

"Deal."

Hermione pulled out her wand, muttered the spell, and Christmas carols began to quietly fill the common room. Then she moved over to the couch and sat down.

"Nice call Hermione." Harry said with a smile, from the arm chair at the other end of the couch. He and Ginny we playing a game of Gobstones together.

"Brightens that room doesn't it? Make it more in the spirit."

"Sure does," Harry replied, taking his move.

Ron dragged a maroon arm chair to the coffee table across from where Hermione sat. He placed the chessboard in front of them, handed her the box of his extra set of pieces and sat down. She took the box and began to set up her side of the board.

After they finished their first game, Harry and Hermione switched places. Finally they grouped together for a game of exploding snaps.

The mulled away the hours, playing games, talking, and reliving past Christmases as well as imagining future ones. At some point during the evening Dobby the house elf brought up some spiced Christmas cider for them, and gave Harry his Christmas present, a pair of outlandish socks, where one was adorned with quidditch balls and brooms and the other with trunks, books, and wands. Harry had presented Dobby with his present as well (a bright orange and lime green stripped sweater), which he absolutely loved.

Around ten-thirty or so, the quartet decided to head for bed, knowing that their presents wouldn't come if they stayed up all night.

Before Ron headed for his dorm, he walked Hermione to her staircase.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." He leaned in and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Ron," she smiled as she hugged him in return.

"Sweet Dreams," Ron wished when they parted. "And if you have a bad dream, you can always come to me."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks. Sweet dreams for you too." She wished back. And before she turned, she stood on her tip toes and kissed Ron on the cheek. He blushed a little pink as she headed up the stairs.

_Ginny's right,_ he thought, _telling her is the best thing to do._ He headed for the boys staircase, taking the stairs two at a time, a smile on his lips and a happiness in his step, sure that if he had dreams, they were bound to be good ones.

XXXXXXXX

It was as if he was watching a movie of his life that keep skipping around. He himself standing next to Harry as his best man, then he was standing next to Hermione, the groom himself, their honeymoon on the coast. Then they were renting their first apartment, and buying their own house. Hermione was telling him they were having a baby, they were finding out that it was really twins. So many happy things were going on, until suddenly it stopped.

Hermione and Ron were sitting in there living room, Hermione knitting a pair of baby sweaters and Ron reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked, "You've been acting a little weird lately."

"I told you I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me woman." Ron replied through gritted teeth, taking a drink from his special flask.

Hermione frowned but let it be. Suddenly, Ron began to cough and shake. Hermione turned to look at him and noticed that his eyes were turning colors and his hair was darkening. Hermione dropped her knitting and stood up. She let out a scream. Standing there in the living room where Ron used to be was Lord Voldemort dressed in Ron's clothes.

"Where is he? Where is Ron?" Hermione begged. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Your Ron is dead. He has been for weeks." He said with an evil grin. "And you will be soon to join him." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He yelled a few words and Hermione disappeared from the living room and reappeared in a tomb, next to the dead body of her husband, Ron. She screamed when she saw his rotting body.

With that scream, Ron woke, sitting straight up in his bed. His breath was heavy. He felt clammy and sweaty. His heart was racing.

"Shit," he murmured. It has started out so great. They were together, married, expecting twins. It was all the things he wanted. But then it had turned dark. And he had turned into Voldemort. Then suddenly Hermione was next to his rotting body. That horrifying scream had been heart wrenching, scary.

As his breath slowly began to return to normal, he closed his eyes. _"I don't want her to ever have to see me die."_ He thought to himself. _"And I don't ever want to see her die."_ It was the same thought of seeing her killed that had haunted him during the endless battles of the war.

"But if you don't tell her, you'll never have the chance to spend every moment possible with her before you do die." Ginny's annoying voice replied in his head.

"Ms. Know-it-all," Ron grumbled, "Why she gotta know everything?"

Somewhat angry, he threw off his covers and got out of bed. After a nightmare like that, he knew he wasn't likely to be able to go back to sleep again. So he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom to take a nice warm shower, in hopes of relaxing his tense muscles.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione smiled as her dream played snippets of her hopeful future. Her and Ron were dancing at Harry and Ginny's wedding, shoving cake in each others face at their wedding, walking along a dirt path in Bath on their honeymoon, a romantic Sunday morning in their first apartment, her telling Ron she's pregnant, buying a house together with a big backyard, sharing the amazement of having child together. And that is where it slowed down.

Hermione was in labor and Ron rushed her to St. Mungo's. A medi-witch met them at the Floo gate and rushed them to the Delivery ward. There Ron helped her to get as comfortable as possible on one of the hospital beds.

Soon she began to scream in pain and a midwife witch began to urge her to push. Ron held her hand as she squeezed her pain into it. Finally when the baby's head was showing, Ron helped deliver the baby.

Just after Hermione gave her one last push, the midwife witch screamed and a flash of green light filled the room. There was thud and the midwife witch lay still on the floor.

She head Ron swear, and she moved her legs to see what seemed to be a baby grow in Ron's arms into a full grown body. But this wasn't just any old body; it was the body and spirit of Lord Voldemort. Hermione screamed and the Dark Lord cackled, raising a wand. He pointed it at Ron.

"No!" She screamed, reaching a hand out, in any attempt to stop him. Ron looked at her as Voldemort laughed again and shouted the killing curse. Ron's eyes went blank and his body crumpled to the floor.

Next Voldemort turned on her, and raised his wand. He gave an evil deep laugh and yelled the killing curse once more.

Hermione screamed and sat up in her bed. Her breath echoed in the dark empty room.

Her dream had been good to start with but then it had turned horrible. She shook her head, trying to get the images to go away. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"I hate these nightmares!" She whispered, angrily. She just wanted them to stop.

Then suddenly she remembered Ron's offer to go to him when ever she needed him. "I could go to him but…" Something held her back.

After a moment of debate in her head, she threw off the blankets. "Screw it," she muttered and grabbed her bathrobe and headed determinedly to the door. She rushed down the girls staircase and over to the boys staircase. She stopped at the bottom of the boys' stairs, and wrung her hand for a minute. Quietly and slowly, she climbed the boys' stairs to the seventh year dorms floor.


	15. Chapter 14

This is it. This is the last chapter. It's finally done. It's been a long time in coming, but I like it. And I hope you guys do too. Thanks for sticking with me, I know it's been a long wait. And don't think this is my last, for I have already started on a new story. Romance of course, but this time it's about Fred and Angelina. It should be good, so keep an eye out. In the mean time, read this chapter and tell me what you think.-Ace

* * *

Chapter 14 

Hermione turned the handle on the dorm door and opened it just enough to slip in. She looked around in the dark room. She saw that Harry's curtains were drawn but Ron's split a little. She tip-toed over to his bed.

"Ron?" She whispered peeking into the darkened bed. "Ron?"

When she realized he wasn't there, she looked around the room again, this time a puzzled expression on her face. _"I suppose he could be in the common room."_ She thought, making her way back to the door. Then suddenly she heard running water in the bathroom and glanced over at it. She stepped gently to the door, knowing it had to be Ron who was in there.

The door was cracked just slightly as she placed her hand on the door handle. Easily she nudged the door open.

"Ron," she called quietly, trying not to scare him.

Ron was just wrapping the towel around his waist when he heard a floor board creak behind him. He froze, his back straightening, his muscles becoming tense. His eyes moved to his pajamas, where his wand was. During the war, he had kept his wand at his side at all times, even while showering. Now, without it he felt vulnerable and looked for something else to defend himself with. But all he had was a bar of soap, a wash cloth and a towel.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, contemplating how long it would take him to get his wand and wondering if he could dodge the spells the intruder threw at him.

Suddenly he heard the door open and a soft voice call his name. He spun around quickly and found Hermione standing in her nightgown, bathrobe and slippers.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" He shouted his hand going to his heart, which was beating so hard he thought it would break his ribs. "You're gonna give me a heart attack. If I had had my wand I could have stunned you or worse."

Hermione stared at him for a minute, his bare chest still glistening with water, his strong shoulders tight. She had never realized how toned he had become staying fit for battle. She felt her cheeks blush and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized, her voice quiet. Ron's face softened as she looked up. He realized that something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare."

"Come here." He said opening his arms for her. She looked at him questioningly for a moment until he nodded. She rushed into his arms.

Once wrapped in his strong arms she took a deep breath and sighed. This is where she wanted to be, this is where she wanted to stay.

They stood together for a few minutes, Ron holding Hermione close to him. They both relaxed against each other, their nightmares soon forgotten.

Hermione quickly forgot her nightmare, her mind now focused on the proximity of her body and Ron's scantily clad one. Her senses were overwhelmed with the scent of his soap and his shampoo. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster again but for a different reason. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him badly and run her fingers through his wet hair and down his back and up his chest. She yearned to be as close as she could to him.

Ron, too, had become aware of how close their bodies were. And his heart began to beat faster too. He held her around the waist, comforting her, but wanting to hold her in a different way, a romantic way. He wanted to take all her pain away and leave her only pleasure and peace.

Gently Hermione raised her head from Ron's chest to look up at him. Ron's grasp adjusted to her movements, but he didn't let go. She could feel the heat of his fingertips just above her hips.

"Ron," she breathed, glancing over his lips and up to his eyes. She wanted him so bad. She wanted his heart; she wanted him to take hers. She wanted him to love her forever. _"And the only way to get that is to tell him!"_ her inner voice shouted. She knew it was right and that was enough, enough to push her over the edge. "Ron, I love you. Not just as a bloody friend but as a women loves a man. As Ginny loves Harry. As you mum loved you dad. And I want you Ron. I want **all** of you. Not just your friendship but your love, devotion, and heart too."

Ron gazed down at Hermione. Slowly her words penetrated through the barrier. Instead of replying, he slid a hand around to the small of her back and pulled her roughly to his body. His other hand slid up behind her neck. Her heart began to beat harder, unsure of what he was going to do. After a glance down into her now dark eyes, he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. After a moment she slinked her arms up around his neck and pushed back.

The kiss deepened with every minute that passed. When Ron pulled away, Hermione swore under her breath. Her knees were weak and her heart hammered in her chest. Ron smiled down at her as she looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"I've loved you practically from the moment I met you. You didn't have to ask for my heart, you've had it for years." Ron said, his voice husky with his desire for her, which was running rapidly through his blood.

"Then take mine, Ron and me with it." She murmured. Ron's eyes widened and she smiled. "I want you." She wrapped here arms tighter around his neck and pulled his lips to hers again. Ron let go of her neck and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

As they kissed again, their hearts raced in their chests but beat almost as one. Hermione got to run her fingers through his wet hair. Ron's hands made their way up to her shoulders and slid her bathrobe down. She dropped her arms and it fell to the floor. Immediately her hands went to his shoulders and traveled slowly down to his hands, where she intertwined their fingers and squeezed tightly.

Ron squeezed back and took a small step forward. Hermione understood his direction and stepped backwards. She pulled Ron along with her lips and hands.

They slipped out of the bathroom and into the dormitory. Ron directed her over to his canopy bed and when the back of her knees hit the edge, she fell back, and the kiss was broken.

She kicked off her slippers and pulled her self farther up onto the bed. As she did so, her long nightgown slithered up her legs and past her knees, well up to the middle of her thighs. Ron's eyes widened slightly. Hermione smiled at him and reached out, taking his hand. She pulled it gently. He placed his left knee next to her right thigh, then his right knee to her left thigh. He placed a hand near her head and leaned down. He gazed into her soft brown eyes.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered.

She smiled. She knew he meant it. "I love you too Ron." She replied reaching again to run her fingers through his hair.

He leaned down then and kissed her, pulling the curtains closed on his canopy bed as he did so.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione snuggled closer to Ron's bare chest after she had slipped back into her nightgown and Ron had put on his pajama bottoms. She sighed contentedly, happy and fulfilled.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione," Ron whispered, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms tighter around her.

They lay against the backboard of Ron's four poster bed quietly together, content to be near each other. Both were running through the pages of memories they had just created, unable to control their smiling.

Hermione was still a little shocked at what had happened as well as her outright actions. She had come to see him for the comfort of a nightmare and had ended up telling him everything. She hadn't planned it, it had just come out. And she knew what he said was true. She had known for quite a while that he cared about her, she just wanted to make sure that the war hadn't changed anything; that he could go back to normal and get out of survival mode.

"Hey Ron," she asked, looking up. He looked down at her. "Are you going to stop living in survival mode now?" She just wanted to make sure. She wanted to hear him say it. Otherwise she was only assuming and assuming might get her heart broken.

Ron was quite to a moment. "I don't know if it'll ever leave me completely. I'll always want to protect those that I love. But I think that if I can get the nightmares to stop things will get better." He replied. Then he remembered why she had come to find him. "Speaking of nightmares, what was your nightmare about?"

Hermione placed a hand on his stomach. "It had started out so happy. Everything I had daydreamed could happen did but then it turned dark. I was pregnant with our first child." A blush crept across her checks. "You rushed me to St. Mungo's where I gave birth. But it wasn't a baby. I gave birth to the Dark Lord, who killed the midwife and then killed you. He turned on me and that's when I woke up." She finished.

Ron gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "I had a nightmare tonight too and ironically it sounded a lot like yours. I saw everything as if I was watching a movie. We were married, living together in our first house, you were pregnant with twins, and everything seems perfect. But then something changed. You and I were sitting in the front room, by the fire. You asked me a simple question and I shouted back at you. Then I began to twitch and turned into Voldemort. He had been drinking Polyjuice. You asked where I was and he said that I had been dead for weeks. Then he transported you to where my body was. When you saw my body, rotting, up close, you screamed a blood curdling scream and I woke up."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said sitting up straight and looked back at him. "Your nightmares _are_ as bad as mine." She reached for his hand and grasped it tight in both her hands.

Ron reached up with his free hand and touched her cheek. "Something always happened to you. Something always kept us apart. Even in my dreams I was trying to protect you. I couldn't stop feeling the need to protect you and Harry and Ginny because every night in my dreams I was put in a situation where I had to." He replied. "I never knew if you were okay or not."

Hermione smiled. "Your sister was right. The books were right." She said with a chuckle. Ron raised an eyebrow, forgetting Harry's earlier prediction. "Your sister said that she used to have nightmares about Harry until she started to sleep with him. Many of the books in the library said the same things; that nightmares of that sort often mirror the deepest and darkest fears."

"I didn't have a nightmare when we slept near each other." Ron interjected.

"And neither did I." Hermione replied. "I knew you were safe, I knew you were next to me. I could feel you there, thus I didn't have to worry."

"So we solved our nightmare problem. We just have to sleep together every night." Ron answered, with a sly smile. Hermione smacked his bare stomach. His muscles flinched and the spot turned pink.

"I know what you meant by that smile." She said with a glare. "But I don't think we should have a problem with nightmares anymore. We both confessed that we care about each other thus we most likely shouldn't have such violent nightmares, if any at all. I don't think sleeping with each other will be necessary."

Ron's eyes softened. "But I want to sleep next to you every night." He murmured, a little let down. "I love you Hermione and I don't want to ever be away from you." He squeezed her hand.

"Oh Ron," Hermione smiled. She leaned toward him and kissed him. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her.

A shriek interrupted their kiss. They instantly broke, looked at each other and both muttered "Ginny" at the same time. Ron threw back the hangings on his bed. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Ginny, Harry? You two alright?" Ron yelled throwing his feet over the edge of the bed. He walked cautiously over to Harry's bed. Hermione watched him from her spot near the edge of his bed.

Ron looked back at Hermione anxiously. He reached up, grabbed a handful of Harry's bed hangings and thrust them open. There he found his sister in top of Harry and the couple deep in a lip locking kiss.

"Ugh!!!! Gross! I so didn't need to see that." Ron exclaimed stepping back toward his bed.

Ginny let out a loud laugh as she climbed off Harry and threw her legs over the bed. Harry sat up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them were smiling at Ron, who stood by his bed with a slightly disgusted look.

"What? Your best mate and little sister kissing gonna give you nightmares?" Ginny kidded, still giggling. Harry smiled at Ron and kissed her neck.

Ron made a face and sat down on his bed. "If you keep it up, yeah, it will give me nightmares." He grumbled. He was very happy that the two of them were together and so in love. He just didn't want to always see their expression of this love. "Okay Gin, what made you shriek if Harry was," Ron made a gaging noise, "putting the moves on you?"

Ginny grinned wider and raised her left hand for Ron to see. "Harry proposed." She said almost shrieking again. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two." Hermione said peeking around Ron, smiling at the happy couple.

"Hermione?" Ginny stammered. "What are you doing in my brother's bed?"

At this both Ron and Hermione turned red. Hermione looked down as Ron ran a hand through his hair. "We slept together," he muttered. Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped.

"What?" Ginny shouted.

Hermione looked up at Harry. "I did it Harry. I told him." She said slinking her hand forward to take Ron's. Ron looked down at the touch then up into her eyes. She smiled softly at him. He smiled back.

Harry smiled at the both of them. "Finally! It's about bloody time. I'm proud of you, Hermione and happy for the both of you." He said giving Ginny a squeeze. Now Ron and Hermione could have what he and Ginny had.

"I take it then that my brother confessed too?" Ginny asked, still somewhat shocked. She was happy, yes, but she didn't think her brother was going to be able to spill his feelings without a good swift kick in the arse.

Ron glared at her. "She may have said it first but I made the first move," Ron retorted.

Hermione sat forward. "And he does have good moves." She stated placing her chin on his shoulder as she smiled.

"Eww! I didn't need to know that!" Ginny said covering her ears.

Harry laughed. "Come on Gin, let them have a little fun. After all that time and energy spent keeping it from each other, they deserve to have a little fun." Harry replied winking across the way at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione blushed while Ron smiled. He turned sideways and gave her a kiss. "I'm all for a little fun," he said sheepishly. Hermione slapped his arm but giggled playfully.

A smiled spread across Ginny's lips. It was kind of cute to see her brother being flirty. "So does this mean you two are going to tie the knot soon too?" she asked. Hermione and Ron looked over at her and then to each other.

"Well what do you think?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know." Ron shrugged.

"It would solve the sleeping together issue. You'd get your wish to sleep with me every night."

"That's true. And that way you would always know that I was safe."

"And you'd know I was safe. Our nightmares would stop for sure that way."

"Plus we might be able to make the good parts of our last nightmares to come true." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione blushed, her eyes glancing downward then up into Ron's. "Ronald Weasley, will you be my husband?" she asked.

"If you'll have me, I would be honored to be your husband." He replied. He smiled at her, took her other hand and squeezed both of them. Then he kissed her.

"Awww," Harry said smiling. "I think that's a yes."

"Me too," Ginny replied. "It sure is a merry Christmas after all."

"It sure is." Harry agreed leaning in and kissing her.

When they parted, they yelled "Merry Christmas" at Hermione and Ron who were still lip locked. Ron and Hermione broke apart, laughed, and echoed their greetings. Then the four reached for their presents at the edge of the beds.

Just before Harry opened his first present, Dobby appeared with a tray of hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls for them all. They all wished him a merry Christmas and thanked him for his consideration. Dobby bowed in return and headed back to the kitchen to prepare for the Christmas feast

Each member of the quartet reached for a mug. But before they drank, Harry raised his for a toast. "To many more Christmases together and with the ones we love."

"To happy marriages for the four of us," Ginny added.

"To strong friendships and a lucky future," Hermione put in.

"And to no more nightmares," Ron finished.

"Here, here." The others laughed. They clinked their mugs and took a drink. Then commenced to unwrapping the rest of their presents.

* * *

Well was it worth the wait? It only took over a year to finish but I think it made the ending even better. :) 


End file.
